


Prawdziwe znaczenie idiomów

by alicemau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicemau/pseuds/alicemau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Znudzony konferencją John postanawia dowiedzieć się, co u Sherlocka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Real Meaning of Idioms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342490) by [feverishsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverishsea/pseuds/feverishsea). 



> Beta: myszyna

John postanawia odezwać się do Sherlocka dopiero po dwóch tygodniach nieobecności. Rozważał zrobienie tego wcześniej, ale dwaj kumple raczej nie wysyłają do siebie wiadomości bez żadnego powodu. Zastanawiał się też nad telefonem, ale co miałby powiedzieć? Pewnie nic, bo Sherlock i tak by nie odebrał. Nigdy tego nie robił, kiedy nie widział konkretnych korzyści, a aktualnie John był w Irlandii i nie mógł mu się na wiele przydać.

Ale w jeden z deszczowych wieczorów – na kilka dni przed planowanym końcem konferencji – John stwierdza, że jest wystarczająco znudzony, żeby spróbować; nawet, jeśli wyjdzie przez to na babę i/albo zostanie zignorowany. Poza tym, prawdę mówiąc, pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia zaczyna się już odrobinę martwić. Minęły całe miesiące, odkąd Sherlock w cudowny sposób powstał z martwych, a John zdążył mu mniej więcej wybaczyć; ale niepokój jeszcze nie do końca się rozwiał. Co jakiś czas łapie się na tym, że wpada do sypialni Sherlocka, żeby zbesztać go za jakiś fragment zwłok znaleziony w lodówce – nie dlatego, że naprawdę się tym przejął, ale nie widział detektywa przez cały dzień i chce się upewnić, że znajdzie go w jednym kawałku.

Więc wciska przycisk "wyślij", nieszczególnie spodziewając się odpowiedzi.

20.30: _Jak leci? Zacząłeś już zabierać Andersona na sprawy?_

Wzdryga się ze zdziwienia, kiedy słyszy dźwięk nadchodzącej wiadomości.

20.50: _Widzę że poczucie humoru ci się nie poprawiło. Kiedy wracasz? SH_

20.55: _Środa_

20.57: _To jeszcze trzy dni. SH_

20.59: _Co za szczęście, że mam do pomocy jedynego na świecie detektywa konsultanta. Inaczej mógłbym do tego nie dojść._

21.00: _Przezabawne. Naprawdę musisz się nudzić. SH_

21.03: _Bo się nudzę. Jestem na pieprzonym końcu świata, a jedyny pub w mieście zamknęli z powodu wycieku wody._

21.04: _Taka jest właśnie kara za pozostawienie mnie na pastwę Andersona. SH_

21.05: _Matko święta, znowu zaczynacie? Mam nadzieję, że Lestrade posadzi was w oślej ławce. To by dopiero było przezabawne._

21.10: _Niczego nie zaczęliśmy. Po prostu pomogłem mu dostrzec kilka oczywistych punktów. SH_

21.15: _Czyli tak. Jesteś okropny w wymyślaniu wymówek. Tak nawiasem mówiąc, po co dodajesz swoje inicjały po każdym smsie? Przecież wiem, kto do mnie pisze._

21.16: _Nigdy nie wiem, czego są świadomi ludzie w moim otoczeniu, więc piszę jak do idioty. SH_

21.18: _I kompletnie ci nie wychodzi obrażanie ludzi. Ale lepiej bądź miły, albo nie przywiozę ci prezentu._

21.19: _Mycroft. SH_

21.21: _Owszem, bardzo możliwe, że szepnął mi słówko._

John czeka przez kilka minut. Nie dziwi się za bardzo, kiedy odpowiedź nie nadchodzi: cała wymiana zdań i tak była najdłuższą pogawędką o niczym, jaką kiedykolwiek przeprowadził z Sherlockiem. Przez godzinę wpatruje się w paskudnie nudny program telewizyjny, po czym idzie do łóżka.

Następnego poranka wyjmuje z kieszeni wibrujący telefon, zastanawiając się przelotnie, kto może do niego pisać. Nie Lestrade – nawet jeśli Sherlock nie pamięta, że John jest poza Londynem, Greg z pewnością nie zapomniał. Nie Harry – od ostatniej kłótni nadal z nim nie rozmawia. Nie Rachel – rozstali się. Chyba, że zmieniła zdanie?

10.01: _Prezent. Czy to była metafora? SH_

10.03: _To takie coś, co dostajesz zapakowane w kolorowy papier, o ile nie zapomnę go kupić. Mogę dołączyć śpiewającą kartkę._

10.04: _Co to jest? SH_

10.05: _Wiesz, jak działają prezenty, prawda?_

10.05: _Zaczekaj. Nie pisz mi. Sam wywnioskuję. SH_

10.08: _Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie robisz z tego zagadki do rozwiązania._

10.09: _Powinieneś dać mi jakąś podpowiedź. Na razie nie mam prawie żadnych danych. SH_

10.10: _Wykluczone. Prezenty urodzinowe powinny być niespodzianką._

10.11: _Urodziny to kretynizm. Fakt moich narodzin jest równie znaczący w każdy inny dzień roku._

10.12: _Czyli nie chcesz prezentu?_

Cisza.

Siedem godzin później John siedzi na wykładzie, słuchając go jednym uchem. Ta malutka konferencja – jeśli w ogóle można ją tak nazwać – staje się mniej zabawna niż ostatnie porwanie, w którym brał udział. (Nie licząc tych z Mycroftem; w nich chociaż można było liczyć na ciastka i herbatę). Jako zakładnik nie miał przynajmniej czasu na nudę.

_Bip!_

Och, dzięki Bogu.

17.35: _Jeśli Lestrade nie przestanie mnie wzywać do rozwiązywania żenująco oczywistych spraw, wrobię go w morderstwo. SH_

17.36: _Możesz mnie ogłosić jego ofiarą. Za chwilę i tak zdechnę z nudów._

17.37: _Och, i jeśli masz zamiar zrealizować swój pomysł, może nie zostawiaj dowodów na piśmie?_

17.39: _Zdecydowanie przeceniasz możliwości policji w zdobyciu informacji, których nie chcę im udostępnić. SH_

17.42: _Podejrzanie dużo o tym myślisz._

17.45: _Zakładam, że bezmyślność jest tak przyjemna, że postanowiłeś stosować ją w każdej dziedzinie życia. SH_

John marszczy brwi. Sherlock jest szorstki i sarkastyczny właściwie przez cały czas, ale zwykle nie przekracza granicy bycia zwyczajnie złośliwym. Przesadził. John odkłada telefon i próbuje skupić się na wykładzie.

_Bip!_

Zerka krótko na ekran. Bębni palcami w biurko i przenosi wzrok na wykładowcę.

_Bip!_

Tym razem naprawdę wlepia spojrzenie w komórkę. Sherlock przeprasza? I to dwa razy? Bo nieważne, co mu teraz napisał, to na pewno jakiś rodzaj przeprosin.

18.03: _Twoje poczucie własnej wartości powinno bazować na czymś więcej niż moja aprobata. SH_

18.13: _Twój ulubiony sweter spłonął. SH_

18.15: _Skąd wiesz, który to mój ulubiony?_

Cisza. John nie wie, co powinien zrobić: roześmiać się, zmartwić wizją mieszkania w ogniu, czy być zadowolony, że Sherlock nie wykasował z umysłu tak trywialnej informacji, jak ulubione ubrania współlokatora. Zakładając oczywiście, że mówi prawdę.

Wykład wreszcie dobiega końca i John wraca do hotelu. Kładzie na kolanach powieść Dana Browna i po jakichś dwudziestu minutach dociera do niego, że książka leży do góry nogami. Prawdopodobnie jego uwagę nieco rozproszyło sprawdzanie telefonu co trzydzieści sekund. Żadna wiadomość nie nadchodzi, a John nie wie, co mógłby napisać. Idzie spać.


	2. Chapter 2

6.30: _Obrażanie się jest nieatrakcyjne, John. SH_

6.33: _Jakie obrażanie? To się nazywa sen. Zacznij się normalnie zachowywać i nie będziesz się musiał zastanawiać, czy jestem na ciebie zły._

6.37: _Norma to nuda. SH_

6.39: _Witaj w moim świecie._

6.45: _Ty nie jesteś normalny. SH_

John mruga ze zdumieniem, wpatrując się w ekran telefonu. Czy Sherlock właśnie zasugerował, że John nie jest nudny? To... no cóż, to jest coś. Zastanawia się, co powinien odpisać, ale w międzyczasie znowu zasypia.

9.45: _Twój wykład właśnie się rozpoczął. SH_

9.47: _I wyraźnie nie masz nic przeciwko przeszkadzaniu mi._

9.48: _Gdybyś nie chciał, żeby ci przeszkadzano, nie odpisywałbyś na wiadomości. SH_

9.50: _A ty piszesz do mnie, żeby mieć zajęcie? Naprawdę aż tak ci się nudzi?_

9.55: _Załącznik obrazkowy_

John patrzy ze zgrozą na zdjęcie roztrzaskanej głowy, które pojawia się na ekranie. Kasuje je najszybciej, jak to możliwe, ukradkiem sprawdzając, czy nikt nie patrzył mu przez ramię.

9.57: _Wybitnie. To była pokojówka, rzecz jasna. SH_

9.58: _SHERLOCK! NIE MOŻESZ TAK ROBIĆ!_

10.00: _Dlaczego nie? Nigdy dotąd nie miałeś słabego żołądka, doktorze. SH_

10.03: _Tu nie chodzi o słaby żołądek, to po prostu... złe. I obrzydliwe. I nielegalne, nawet dla ciebie! Lestrade obdarłby cię ze skóry, gdyby się dowiedział, że robisz ofiarom zdjęcia._

10.06: _Nie robię. Zwykle nie muszę, bo jesteś na miejscu. SH_

John ma zamiar zbesztać go jeszcze trochę, dając do zrozumienia, że nie może tego robić też nikomu innemu, po czym... och. Dociera do niego, co Sherlock miał na myśli. Nie ma żadnej innej osoby, której detektyw mógłby posłać krwawą fotkę z miejsca zbrodni.

Wpatruje się w telefon; przeczesuje włosy palcami; wzdycha.

10.10: _Okej. Niedługo wracam. A do tego czasu... no, nie wiem, jeśli już musisz mi pokazać jakieś zdjęcia, to je podkradnij._

10.11: _Jak sobie życzysz. SH_

Do Johna dociera, że może nie powinien zachęcać Sherlocka do kradzieży dowodów, nawet tych trudniejszych do wyśledzenia. Krzywi się i przeciera twarz dłonią, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy w kontaktach z Sherlockiem Holmesem w ogóle istnieje możliwość zachowania rozsądku.

\- Wiesz, że korzystanie z telefonów na wykładach jest zabronione? Niczego się nie nauczysz, jeśli nie skupiasz całej uwagi na naszym szanownym nauczycielu.

John patrzy z zaskoczeniem w górę, spotykając rozbawiony wzrok jasnowłosej lekarki. Rozgląda się wkoło i dociera do niego, że muszą już być w trakcie piętnastominutowej przerwy.

\- Ach. Tak. Ja, no cóż... Ups? – Błyska zębami w niepewnym uśmiechu, kompletnie niezdolny do tego, żeby w zwięzły sposób objaśnić sytuację.

\- Problemy w związku, czy jeszcze faza papużek-nierozłączek? – pyta lekarka. – Często marszczysz brwi, ale równie dużo się uśmiechasz.

\- Och. Nie, to nic w tym stylu. – John potrząsa głową. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. – Przez sekundę myśli, czy powinien zmartwić się faktem, że nawet w Irlandii wszyscy są przekonani o jego związku z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

Lekarka unosi brwi.

\- Naprawdę? To chyba bliscy z was przyjaciele. Obserwowanie, jak piszesz smsy, to chyba największa rozrywka, która mi się przytrafiła od tygodnia.

John śmieje się: trochę dlatego, że tak wydaje się grzecznie, po części przez to, że nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

\- John Watson.

\- Emma Thorn. – Kobieta przyjmuje jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Powolny ruch palców, manicure, delikatnie nakremowana skóra; tylko odrobinę zaskakuje go fakt, że rejestruje w głowie wszystkie szczegóły jak słabsza wersja Sherlocka. Na pewno nie musi być jedynym na świecie detektywem-konsultantem, żeby dostrzec, że kobieta jest bardzo znudzona. Dochodzi do niego, że może zrobiłby lepiej, gdyby pozwolił jej myśleć, że koresponduje ze swoją dziewczyną.

Zapada między nimi niezręczna cisza i John z wdzięcznością słyszy wibracje telefonu. Dzięki Bogu.

Emma uśmiecha się łobuzersko i sięga po jego komórkę. Jej brwi unoszą się ponownie, tym razem w absolutnie szczerym zdumieniu. Obraca ekran w kierunku Johna.

10.45: _Ciężko mi się myśli. Wracaj do domu. SH_

\- Nie, nie – mówi prędko John. – To nie... to naprawdę nie tak. – Desperacko przetrząsa umysł w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego wyjaśnienia, a telefon w dłoni Emmy znowu się odzywa. Oboje zerkają na ekran.

10.47: _Gdybyś otrzymał wiadomość z informacją, że za tobą tęsknię, albo coś równie absurdalnego, wróciłbyś wcześniej? SH_

\- Jezus – mruczy pod nosem John, przejeżdżając ręką po włosach. W co pogrywa Sherlock, do cholery?

Kobieta – Emma – posyła mu nieco ironiczny uśmieszek.

\- Masz rację. Przecież widzę, że między wami kompletnie nic się nie dzieje.

John odbiera jej telefon i wpycha go do kieszeni, po drodze ukradkiem go wyłączając. Na całe szczęście w tym samym momencie do sali wraca wykładowca z resztą uczestników. John opada na krzesło z ulgą i spędza kolejne kilka godzin skrobiąc skrupulatne notatki i walcząc z pokusą włączenia komórki.

Po zakończeniu wykładów zanurza dłoń w kieszeni i powoli wyciąga telefon. Wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę – i włącza.

13.01: _Być może przesadziłem. Wiem, że to brzmiało niedorzecznie. Po prostu przywykłem do twojej pomocy. SH_

13.02: _I do Cluedo. SH_

14.00: _Jesteś na mnie zły? Czy to zachowanie ma za zadanie mnie ukarać? Jeśli tak, chciałem cię poinformować, że nie osiągasz oczekiwanego skutku, poza tym, że zachowujesz się jak dziecko. SH_

14.45: _Hej John, mogłbyś się odezwać do Sherlocka? Bo zaraz mnie doprowadzi do szału. – Greg_

15.00: _W porządku. Rozwiązanie sprawy bez twojej irytującej i ograniczającej pomocy będzie bardzo odświeżającą odmianą. SH_

16.00: _John, poważnie, z tego się robi sprawa życia i śmierci. Śmierci Sherlocka, bo Donovan serio go zaraz zabije. – Greg_

16.45: _JOHN. ŻĄDAM ODPOWIEDZI. SH_

17.00: _JOHN ODBIERZ TEN PIEPRZONY TELEFON. – Greg_

John nie wie, czy powinien się śmiać, czy płakać. Przewraca oczami i wybiera numer Sherlocka.

Po kilku sygnałach odzywa się poczta głosowa.

\- Hej Sherlock, tu John. Nie ignorowałem cię, ty idioto, po prostu miałem wykłady. I była na nich jedna kobieta, która myślała... nieważne. Wygląda na to, że wkurzasz wszystkich wkoło, więc przestań. Idź do domu. Zrób te wszystkie eksperymenty, na które ci normalnie nie pozwalam. Nie zabij się za bardzo. Ee... Tak. Dobra. Oddzwoń do mnie, jak będziesz miał ochotę.

Wciska czerwoną słuchawkę i przez chwilę patrzy na ekran. Typowy Sherlock. Dręczy go przez cały dzień, a potem nie chce odebrać. Teraz, skoro już zwrócił na siebie uwagę Johna, będzie go pewnie ignorował przez resztę tygodnia. Czasami bardziej niż człowieka przypomina obrażonego kocura.

John wzdryga się ze zdziwienia, kiedy jego telefon wibruje.

18.05: _Teraz, kiedy to dla ciebie dogodne, mam za zadanie przybiec na pierwsze zawołanie i oddzwonić? SH_

Zarzut jest tak absurdalny, że John nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Wciska klawisze z furią.

18.07: _Mówię ci, że byłem zajęty, ty idioto. Słuchałem wykładów. Nie można się obrażać o coś takiego. A poza tym, przez całe poprzednie tygodnie nawet się nie odezwałeś, a ja wyjeżdżam z Londynu bez przerwy. O co ci teraz chodzi?_

Telefon milczy, więc John wraca do swojego pokoju i kładzie na hotelowym łóżku. Jest zbyt miękkie i zbyt wzorzyste, a John czuje nagłe ukłucie tęsknoty za przytłumionymi kolorami 221B i swoim fotelem. I nawet szczątkami ludzi w lodówce.

_Bip!_

18.17: _Twoje wyjazdy zwykle nie przekraczają tygodnia. Ten się znacznie przedłużył, co wybiło mnie z rytmu. Moje procesy myślowe nie przebiegają prawidłowo. SH_

18.19: _Jakiego rytmu? Możesz robić, co ci się podoba, po prostu mnie tam nie ma._

Komórka nie odzywa przez dłuższy czas, zanim na Johna spływa zrozumienie. Zasypia wpatrując się w czarny ekranik. Śni mu się sudoku, anagramy i krzyżówki.

8.01: _Czy twój telefon pozostanie dzisiaj włączony? SH_

8.03: _Może. A będziesz się zachowywał?_

8.05: _Zdefiniuj "zachowywanie". SH_

8.10: _Czyli nie._


	3. Chapter 3

Sąsiednie krzesło skrzypi i John podnosi wzrok, spotykając znajome spojrzenie jasnowłosej lekarki. Emma. Wygląda na to, że wybaczyła mu niezręczną sytuację z wczoraj, bo uśmiecha się w jego stronę.

\- Jak tam twoja dziewczyna? – W jej minie jest wyraźny ślad oczekiwania: chce się dowiedzieć, czy lepiej zabiegać o dalsze informacje, czy od razu o niego.

\- To nie jest moja dziewczyna. To nawet nie jest dziewczyna. To przyjaciel – wyjaśnia znowu John. Przyjaciel, który nagle zrobił się niecodziennie zaborczy. Przyjaciel, który najwyraźniej wariuje z nudów. Przyjaciel, który musi znaleźć sobie nowe hobby, bo inaczej doprowadzi Johna do szału.

Oczy Emmy rozszerzają się. John z trudem powstrzymuje grymas irytacji.

\- Przyjaciel – powtarza. – Współlokator.

\- Ach, tak – mówi Emma, tonem sugerującym, że wreszcie rozwikłała zagadkę. – Rozumiem.

\- Nie... – John wzdycha ciężko, próbując się opanować. – Nie, nie sądzę, żebyś rozumiała.

\- Może. – Emma wodzi po nim wzrokiem: ocenia go, ale z błędnego powodu. – A może to ty nie rozumiesz? Pewnie nigdy wcześniej nie miałeś przyjaciół, którzy nie byli dziewczynami, co?

John przygryza wargę.

\- Słuchaj, spotkałem już wystarczająco dużo ludzi, którzy próbowali mi wmówić, że jesteśmy parą, tylko nie zdajemy sobie z tego sprawy – zaczyna, ale Emma przerywa mu, unosząc w górę dłoń. Jej uśmiech jest zdecydowanie zbyt szeroki.

\- John, dopiero co się poznaliśmy, w porządku? Nie próbuję cię wkurzyć. Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że byli wcześniej ludzie, którzy drążyli temat? – Przekrzywia głowę. – Chociaż to całkiem ciekawe, że nie tylko ja tak pomyślałam.

John mruga.

\- Okej... okej. Ty nie wiesz, kim on jest. – Kiedyś pewnie skończy z wytartymi do łysa śladami w miejscach, w których przeczesuje włosy palcami.

Emma posyła mu zdumione spojrzenie.

\- A powinnam?

\- No cóż... - John naprawdę nie ma ochoty na tę rozmowę; nie po tym, jak przez bite dwa miesiące musiał znosić nagłówki gazet wrzeszczące "skrzywdzeni bohaterowie" – ale może dzięki temu kobieta zrozumie, czemu w tej sytuacji wszystko wygląda inaczej.

– Moim współlokatorem jest Sherlock Holmes. Pewnie słyszałaś o nim to i owo.

\- Sherlock... Sherlock Holmes? – Emma otwiera usta w szoku. – A ty jesteś John Watson! O rany! Mogłam się tego domyślić!

John wzrusza ramionami.

\- Niby czemu?

\- Powiedziałeś mi, jak się nazywasz, a ja widziałam kiedyś twoje zdjęcia w gazetach... od początku miałam wrażenie, że wyglądasz znajomo. Wow, to było... no, na pewno sporo razem przeszliście.

\- Ee... no cóż, tak. Sporo. Teraz rozumiesz?

Emma opiera brodę o dłoń i rozciąga usta w uśmiechu.

\- No cóż, rozumiem, że się o niego troszczysz. Myślałeś, że straciłeś go bezpowrotnie, a potem nagle powrócił. Takie coś nie pozostaje bez wpływu na emocje. Poza tym go podziwiasz. I, nawiasem mówiąc, cieszysz się jak pensjonarka, kiedy czytasz jego wiadomości.

John zaciska wargi i zwija dłonie w pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Ma szczerą nadzieję, że Emma nie widzi rumieńca, który właśnie wpełza mu na kark.

\- Nie... Posłuchaj. To naprawdę nie jest nic w tym stylu. To tylko... Sherlock nie pisze do mnie za często.

Emma patrzy na niego znacząco.

\- Naprawdę? Właśnie dostawałeś od niego smsy przez cały wykład.

\- Tak, ale to tylko dlatego, że nie ma mnie w domu od dwóch tygodni. Nie oddalaliśmy się od siebie na tak długo odkąd... – Krzywi się odrobinę. – Od czasu tego, co się stało. Myślę, że po prostu trochę się niepokoi. Chce mnie mieć na oku.

\- Ach, tak. Bo to jest całkowicie normalne.

_Bip!_

John nie potrafi wyjaśnić czemu, ale w sumie zupełnie mu nie przeszkadza, kiedy Emma zerka mu przez ramię, żeby przeczytać wiadomość.

8.40: _Powiedziałeś, że nie wyłączysz dzisiaj telefonu. Dlaczego do mnie nie piszesz? SH_

8.42: _Powiedziałem, że go nie wyłączę, a nie że będę pisał co 30 sekund. Masz jakiś wymóg co do minimalnej ilości smsów, którą mam ci wysyłać w ciągu dnia?_

8.45: _Wystarczająco, żebym wiedział, że zwracasz uwagę na mnie, a nie te absurdalne wykłady. SH_

Rumieniec pełznie Johnowi do czubków uszu i Emma wybucha śmiechem.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jaki on jest arogancki – mówi prędko John. Chwilę później zaczyna się wykład, więc ma wymówkę, żeby przerwać rozmowę i zająć się notatkami.

_Bip!_

Odbiera wiadomość najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

10.30: _To niedorzeczne. Co mam zrobić, żeby zwrócić twoją uwagę? Wysyłać ci wulgarne zdjęcia nagich partii ciała, tak jak muszą robić twoje dziewczyny, żebyś się nimi zainteresował? SH_

John przełyka ślinę. Zaczyna stukać w klawisze, po czym przerywa. Usuwa. Pisze. Usuwa.

\- W porządku, zrobimy sobie przerwę – oświadcza wykładowca. – Do zobaczenia za kilka minut.

Wymanicurowane palce muskają mu dłoń i zanim John orientuje się w sytuacji, jego telefon jest już w ręce Emmy, która przemyka prędko między ławkami. Zrywa się na nogi, ale lekarka znika już za drzwiami; jest tak oszołomiony tym, co się stało, że opada na krzesło i przeczekuje przerwę z głową w dłoniach, gapiąc się na pusty ekran projektora.

Dziewięć minut później słyszy obok stukot obcasów. Nie podnosząc głowy, wyciąga rękę, w której od razu czuje ciężar telefonu.

\- Co zrobiłaś? – Jego głos jest płaski, zupełnie pozbawiony emocji.

\- Zaryzykowałam. Odrobinkę, ale jednak zaryzykowałam. – Mówi z prostotą i otwarcie; jest pewna, że właśnie mu pomaga.

Być może tak jest.

John obraca telefon w dłoni i zerka na wyświetloną na nim rozmowę.

10.37: _To by na pewno zwróciło moją uwagę._

John musi jej to przyznać: niezły dobór słów. Nic zbyt wydumanego, w razie czego bez problemu uszłoby za niewinny żart. W zasadzie coś, co sam mógłby napisać. Gdyby chciał zyskać zainteresowanie szalonego geniusza płci męskiej, oczywiście.

10.40: _Interesujące. SH_

10.43: _Załącznik obrazkowy_

10.45: _Załącznik obrazkowy_

10.47: _Załącznik obrazkowy_

John czuje, jak krew szumi mu w uszach. Nie ma mowy. Nie ma absolutnie żadnej mowy, że Sherlock naprawdę to zrobił.

Zaskakująco pewną ręką wciska "otwórz załącznik".

Obrazek pierwszy: zarys szczęki, szyja i górna część klatki piersiowej. Jedwabna szara koszula jest rozpięta, a szyja przechylona odrobinę na bok, jakby w celu zaakcentowania jej długości. Na materiale zaciskają się blade palce. To chyba najbardziej wyrachowane "wulgarne zdjęcie", jakie John kiedykolwiek widział. Czuje, jak serce wali mu w piersiach.

Obrazek drugi: podłoga – na niej koszula Sherlocka, na miękkim materiale porzucony skórzany czarny pasek. John wie, że to zdjęcie ma go zachęcić do otwarcia kolejnego załącznika, co robi w mgnieniu oka.

Obrazek trzeci: biodra. Dwa guziki czarnych spodni rozpięte, ale zamek rozsunięty tylko częściowo. Po jednej stronie Sherlock włożył kciuk pod materiał, opuszczając spodnie w dół na tyle, żeby odsłonić kość biodrową. Najwyraźniej ma to wyglądać jak zachęta. A John łapie się na tym, że chce się dowiedzieć, czy szczera.

 _Bip!_ Boi się spojrzeć na ekran.

11.00: _Żadnej reakcji? Jestem urażony, John. SH_

\- Co mam mu odpisać, co cholery? – szepcze John. Wie tylko tyle, że wykład znowu się zaczął, ale nawet z pistoletem przy głowie nie mógłby powiedzieć, na jaki temat.

\- A co chcesz odpisać? – odpowiada Emma, najwyraźniej równie mocno przejęta.

\- Ja... nie mam pojęcia. Ale nie chcę, żeby było mu przykro.

\- Mogę? – Emma wyciąga dłoń. – Tylko napiszę. Sam zdecydujesz, czy chcesz wysłać.

John natychmiast podaje jej komórkę: sam i tak w życiu niczego nie wymyśli.

11.04: _Słucham cię bardzo, bardzo mocno._

John wciska "wyślij" zanim dociera do niego drugie dno.


	4. Chapter 4

\- O cholera – szepcze w swoje biurko. Emma zaczyna chichotać. Wykładowca piorunuje ich wzrokiem i na parę minut oboje pochylają się grzecznie nad notatkami.

_Bip!_

Przed sięgnięciem po telefon John bierze kilka głębokich oddechów.

11.13: _Widzisz? I co, nie miałam racji? Btw, zapisałam sobie twój numer, jak zabrałam telefon. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. – Ems_

11.15: _Mam jakiś wybór? A ty nie znasz Sherlocka. On to robi tylko dlatego, że potwornie się nudzi._

11.16: _Jesteś pewien, że tylko dlatego? Bo dla mnie wygląda tak, jakby miał dość tęsknoty za tobą i wreszcie coś w związku z tym robił. – Ems_

11.18: _To przez to, co się wtedy stało. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – jak zniknął. Niektóre rzeczy musiały się zmienić._

11.20: _Dokładnie. – Ems_

John nie jest pewien, jak na to zareagować, więc marszczy brwi i udaje, że naprawdę koncentruje się na notatkach. Przenosi wzrok na wykładowcę, potem na swój ołówek; jedyne, co ma przed oczami, to trzy obrazki, które przed chwilą odebrał.

Kiedy zerka na kartkę, dociera do niego, że zamiast "Umawianie pacjentów na wizyty" napisał "Po co on mi je wysłał?".

_Bip!_

12.00: _Lestrade wezwał mnie na miejsce zbrodni. Jak rozumiem, żadnych zdjęć? SH_

12.02: _Absolutnie. Co to za sprawa?_

Resztę wykładu spędza dyskutując z Sherlockiem na temat morderstwa. Dla ekipy Lestrade'a sprawa jest niemożliwa do rozwiązania, dla Sherlocka – ledwie interesująca. John jest przekonany, że jego pomoc nie jest do niczego potrzebna, ale Sherlock opisuje mu w wiadomościach każdy najmniejszy szczegół i pod koniec dnia John wysyła już serie niemal identycznych smsów.

16.37: _Niesamowite, jak zawsze._

16.49: _Niewiarygodne._

17.01: _Fantastyczne, Sherlock._

17.11: _Doceniam komplementy pomimo ich oczywistej monotonii, aczkolwiek brzmią zdecydowanie lepiej, kiedy słyszę, jak je mówisz. SH_

John zastyga i patrzy ze zdumieniem w podświetlony ekranik. W tych słowach jest coś miłego i niemalże czułego; i raptem John zastanawia się, czy cała ta sprawa nie jest jakąś dobrze opracowaną pułapką. Bliżej niezidentyfikowany wróg, który ukradł telefon Sherlocka i prowokuje Johna do myślenia o rzeczach, które lepiej zostawić w spokoju.

Telefon znowu się odzywa.

17.13: _Oczywiście wszystkie dedukcje były relatywnie banalne, a twój podziw jest zarówno nieuzasadniony, jak i świadczy o niezdolności do nadążenia za moim tokiem rozumowania. Ale nie można mieć wszystkiego, jak sądzę. SH_

Wargi Johna drgają w odpowiedzi na znajome uczucie wewnętrznej rozterki – powinien czuć się rozbawiony, czy urażony? Jako że nie ma w pobliżu Sherlocka, który mógłby źle to odebrać, postanawia pójść za pierwszą opcją i śmieje się lekko pod nosem.

\- Jeśli już skończyłeś chichotać do siebie jak wariat, chcesz się ze mną przejść do pubu? Naprawili już awarię. – Emma pojawia się przy jego ramieniu, uśmiechając się raczej w stronę telefonu niż Johna. John przewraca oczami, ale kiwa głową.

\- Czemu nie.

Piętnastominutową drogę do pubu przemierzają w milczeniu. Powietrze jest rześkie i wilgotne, a jedyne, co rozlega się w zasięgu słuchu, to szum mżawki i odgłos ich kroków na mokrym asfalcie. Okolica jest niemal alarmująco spokojna i John nagle żałuje, że nie wsiada dziś wieczorem w pociąg do Londynu.

17.27: _Cóż, niedługo będziesz miał okazję mnie usłyszeć. Zakładając, że zrobisz coś, co zasłuży na podziw._

17.29: _Niemal wszystko co robię zasługuje na podziw. SH_

17.31: _Nieprawda._

17.32: _Przykład? SH_

17.33: _Mikrofalówka w ogniu? Eksplozja tostera?_

17.36: _Z pewnością przyznasz, że to nie była moja wina. SH_

17.37: _Gówno tam, a nie przyznam._

17.40: _To zdanie nie jest nawet zgodne z regułami gramatyki, John. SH_

Emma popycha drzwi wejściowe i natychmiast zalewa ich szum ludzkich głosów i śmiechu. Siadają przy barze i zamawiają piwo u nieco posiwiałego barmana, który puszcza do Johna oczko. John ignoruje go. Wybacz, stary: nie ten czas, nie to miejsce.

\- A więc – zaczyna Emma, po czym bierze haust piwa i odstawia butelkę na blat. – Opowiedz mi o nim.

John marszczy brwi.

\- Kim ty jesteś, moją terapeutką? Słuchaj, ja nie jestem... on nie jest... To nie tak, jak myślisz. Po prostu nudzi się sam w domu i zaczął się ze mną bawić w ramach jakiegoś chorego eksperymentu.

Emma posyła mu uśmiech. Prześliczny, szeroki uśmiech: pełne usta i równy rząd białych zębów. Powinien mieć ochotę na zaproszenie jej dzisiaj do siebie. Ale nie ma: to spostrzeżenie sprawia, że czuje się dziwnie, z przyczyn, którym nie chce się zbyt uważnie przyglądać.

\- No dalej... – Flirtuje z nim. Namawia, żeby się zgodził. John przygryza wargę.

\- Niech będzie. – Wlepia wzrok w butelkę, którą obejmuje dłońmi. – Jest... ee... no cóż, czytałaś gazety, więc wiesz o tym, że jest geniuszem. Prawdziwym, niewiarygodnym geniuszem. Wariat, ale niesamowity. Ekscentryczny. Popatrzy na ciebie trzydzieści sekund i opowie ci historię twojego życia, ale nie wie, kto jest premierem Anglii. Albo może wie... mówiłem mu, ale pewnie i tak to wykasował. Kompletnie żadnych umiejętności interpersonalnych; czasem trochę udaje, ale tylko, kiedy ma w tym jakąś korzyść. Ale bywa czarujący – no wiesz, czasem. Na swój sposób.

\- Czarujący?

John krzywi się. Teraz przyczepi się do jednego słowa z całej wypowiedzi.

\- Nie dopowiadaj sobie za dużo – ostrzega ją. – To samo powiedziałem, jak spotkałem go pierwszy raz. Naprawdę jest. Tak przynajmniej myślę. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek inny się ze mną zgodzi, ale... - Sączy swoje piwo, próbując poukładać myśli. Nie ma pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć fenomen uroku Sherlocka Holmesa komuś, kto nigdy nie spotkał go osobiście.

Jak opisać to uczucie, kiedy nie możesz chwycić oddechu ze śmiechu, bo właśnie, przebrani w stroje ninja, złapaliście mordercę? Jak rozmawiać na ten temat z kimś, kto nigdy nie pojął, jak rzadko Sherlock się szczerze uśmiecha – przez co John nie ma zamiaru zmarnować żadnej okazji, żeby ten uśmiech wywołać, wiedząc, że jest zarezerwowany tylko dla niego? I jak wytłumaczyć ten moment, kiedy o czwartej nad ranem wyrywa cię ze snu cicha melodia skrzypiec, i najpierw się wkurzasz, a potem dociera do ciebie, że Sherlock grał już całe godziny i obudził cię tylko dlatego, bo wie, że to twój ulubiony utwór? John nie ma pojęcia, więc nawet nie próbuje.

\- W jakiś sposób jest równocześnie najmądrzejszą osobą na świecie i kompletnie pogubionym dzieciakiem. Wie wszystko, ale nie rozumie, dlaczego nie można chować w lodówce poćwiartowanych zwłok.

\- Próbuje chować w lodówce zwłoki? Masz na myśli... ludzkie? – Emma wygląda na równocześnie przerażoną i zafascynowaną.

\- Nie próbuje. Robi to – przyznaje John. – No ale w sumie... gdzie indziej miałby je trzymać?

Emma gapi się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Mruga kilka razy. Pociąga łyk piwa.

\- Stary. Masz poważne problemy – informuje go.

John szczerzy się do niej w uśmiechu.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Okej, pojmuję. Jest nienormalny, a tobie się to podoba. Jak wygląda?

\- Jak dzieciak? – proponuje John. Emma przewraca oczami, więc dodaje: – I uczeń prywatnej szkoły. Codziennie nosi spodnie od garnituru i jedwabne koszule. O ile nie łazi akurat w szlafroku, strzelając z pistoletu do ścian.

Emma śmieje się tak bardzo, że prawie wypluwa piwo.

\- Sama nie wiem, czy masz najbardziej porąbane życie na świecie, czy wszystko to zmyślasz – przyznaje.

\- Nie dałbym rady tego zmyślić, uwierz mi – zapewnia ją John. Emma przetrawia to przez sekundę, po czym kiwa głową.

\- Słuszna uwaga. Okej, mów dalej!

\- Cóż... Pociągła twarz. Ciemne włosy, kręcone. Absurdalnie wystające kości policzkowe. Sporo wyższy ode mnie, i zdecydowanie za chudy. Ale wciąż dosyć silny fizycznie. – John opuszcza głowę, mając cichą nadzieję, że w przytłumionym świetle pubu nie widać rumieńca, który pokrył mu policzki. Naprawdę za dużo wie o wyglądzie Sherlocka Holmesa.

Nie wspominając o tym, że znowu zaczął myśleć o czekających na jego telefonie obrazkach. Na wpół rozebranego, owiniętego jedynie w prześcieradło czy w ręcznik Sherlocka widywał już wcześniej, te zdjęcia są zupełnie inne. John mruga, próbując pozbyć się tego widoku, ale cały czas ma go przed oczami: talia, biodro, odchylona w bok szyja. Zastanawia się przelotnie, czy właśnie tak wygląda popadanie w obłęd – bo kontroli nad swoimi myślami z całą pewnością nie ma.

\- Hmm. – Emma zaciska usta, ale powstrzymuje się od komentarza. – I co robicie, jak jesteście razem? Mam na myśli, kiedy nie rozwiązujecie akurat spraw kryminalnych. A jak to w ogóle działa, tak z ciekawości? To znaczy, nie obraź się, ale nie sprawiasz wrażenia jakiegoś specjalnie przenikliwego typa.

John uśmiecha się krzywo, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Prosi mnie o obejrzenie czegoś, a potem ignoruje wszystko, co uda mi się znaleźć. Dzwoni do mnie, kiedy jestem w środku randki i każe przyłazić do opuszczonych magazynów. Wpada biegiem w ciemne alejki, a ja próbuję go dogonić.

\- Aaa-ha... a tobie się to podoba?

John wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nigdy nie radziłem sobie za dobrze jako cywil. To jest lepsze. Dobrze mi wychodzi.

\- Dobrze ci wychodzi co? – wypytuje uparcie Emma, pociągając kolejny łyk piwa.

\- Bo ja wiem... Pilnowanie go? – odpowiada John, po czym krzywi się. Taa, doskonale mu wychodzi pilnowanie Sherlocka. Tak doskonale, że musiał patrzeć, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel skacze z dachu szpitala. Wzdycha.

\- Przypuszczam, że Sherlock chce mieć wsparcie, i odpowiada mu moje towarzystwo. Do tego się nadaję. I nie przeszkadza mi niebezpieczeństwo.

\- I dlaczego tak jest? – Emma skupia na nim całą uwagę i nagle John czuje się osaczony. Nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie wiem, po prostu... pasujemy do siebie! – wybucha, wskazując rękami na bliżej nieokreślony punkt.

Emma rozjaśnia się.

\- Cudownie! – mówi. Johnowi przypomina się Sherlock gratulujący mu zrozumienia czegoś, co sam odkrył wiele godzin wcześniej. Przewraca oczami i zajmuje się swoim piwem.

_Bip!_

20.40: _Jesteś na randce. SH_

20.46: _Ufam, że tym razem twoja wybranka nie jest wybrakowana. SH_

20.50: _Sherlock, o czym ty do cholery gadasz? Nie była wybrakowana, była ruda!_

20.51: _Była tragiczna. SH_

20.52: _Naprawdę jesteś niemożliwy._

20.55: _Tak czy inaczej, jesteś w środku Irlandii, a gdybyś wiedział, jak umiejętnie aranżować jednonocne przygody, twoje fochy byłyby zdecydowanie rzadsze. Więc skąd jest ta dziewczyna? SH_

20.55: _Ach. Oczywiście. Jest z Londynu. SH_

John kręci głową. Jakim cudem Sherlock potrafi jednocześnie mieć rację i tak bardzo się mylić? Chce odpisać, że nie jest na żadnej randce, że po prostu siedzi przy barze i rozmawia z bardzo miłą kobietą, którą dopiero co poznał – ale brzmi to kiepsko nawet dla jego uszu. Poza tym jego umysł buntuje się w obliczu perspektywy tłumaczenia się przed facetem, który myśli, że nie ma nic złego w zostawieniu przyjaciela na pastwę straży miejskiej – zamiast zaoferowania mu niewielkiej pomocy w rodzaju okrzyku "uciekaj!".

21.02: _Nie mam "fochów"._

21.05: _Oczywiście, że masz. Inaczej nie musiałbym tak często poprawiać ci humoru. SH_

21.10: _Słucham? Sherlock, czy ty KIEDYKOLWIEK próbowałeś mi poprawić humor?_

21.12: _Zaledwie parę tygodni temu wróciłeś do domu wściekły i odwróciłem twoją uwagę. Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że tego nie pamiętasz. SH_

21.15: _Masz rację, nie mogę ci powiedzieć. BO PODPALIŁEŚ MI WTEDY ŁÓŻKO. Naprawdę chcesz mi wmówić, że to było "poprawianie humoru"?_

21.17: _Odwróciło twoją uwagę od problemu, czyż nie? SH_

21.20: _Dobra, więc zapamiętaj sobie na przyszłość: preferuję metody "poprawiania humoru", które nie niosą ze sobą niebezpieczeństwa poważnego urazu ciała z umiarkowanym prawdopodobieństwem zgonu._

21.22: _Szczegóły, John. SH_

21.35: _Poza tym to nie jest żadna randka._

21.35: _Niezupełnie._

21.37: _Och? Bliżej nieokreślone spotkanie w bliżej nieokreślonym celu? SH_

21.40: _Zamknij się, Sherlock._

21.50: _Proszę bardzo. Baw się dobrze na swojej nie-randce. SH_

\- Heeeeej, zazdrooośnik! – podśpiewuje Emma. John piorunuje ją wzrokiem.

22.00: _To naprawdę nie jest randka. To po prostu koleżanka._

Telefon milczy. John krzywi się i przeciera oczy tak mocno, że zaczyna widzieć mroczki.

\- Ale to dobrze – informuje go radośnie Emma. – Jak to się mówi: nieobecność wzmaga skłonność serca. Zazdrość działa tak samo.

\- A ty pewnie co nieco o tym wiesz, prawda? – John opiera się łokciami o bar i obserwuje, jak na policzki Emmy wpełza rumieniec.

\- Mam własne problemy – mówi bez ogródek. – I tak, podobasz mi się o wiele bardziej teraz, kiedy już wiem o tym twoim kiełkującym romansie, z którego nawet nie zdajesz się sprawy. Ale... – zeskakuje zgrabnie z barowego krzesła i zarzuca na siebie płaszcz - ...na twoje szczęście jestem za miła, żeby pójść z tobą do łóżka.

\- Ee... dzięki? – John marszczy brwi, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak na to zareagować.

Emma uśmiecha się i klepie go po policzku.

\- Dopóki nie będziesz stuprocentowo przekonany, że nie chcesz z nim być, postaraj się niczego nie popsuć – radzi mu poważnie. – Też mieszkam w Londynie, więc daj znać, jeśli będziesz chciał z kimś pogadać. – Po tych słowach odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi z baru, zostawiając Johna z butelką piwa i milczącym telefonem.

Następnego poranka John przyjeżdża na lotnisko o trzy godziny za wcześnie i spędza niedorzeczną ilość czasu patrząc na zmianę w telefon i zegarek. Wreszcie odwiedza jeden ze sklepów z pamiątkami i kolejne trzydzieści minut frustracji zajmuje mu przekonanie się, że jest naprawdę beznadziejny w pakowaniu prezentów. Kiedy klnie na głos po raz trzeci, siedząca w pobliżu starsza pani odbiera mu paczkę i pakuje ją sama, rzucając w jego stronę pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenia. John dziękuje jej potulnie, po czym wraca do tupania nogą i gapienia się na zegarek.

Poddaje się po dziesięciu minutach.

9.48: _Bohater-zdobywca będzie w domu za parę godzin. Cieszysz się?_

Ma nadzieję, że brzmi to zwyczajnie. Może odrobinę zabawnie. I zupełnie nonszalancko.

Oczywiście, jego nadzieje nie mają znaczenia; Sherlock i tak nie odpowiada.


	6. Chapter 6

John staje przed drzwiami 221B i bierze głęboki oddech. Dopiero po trzeciej próbie udaje mu się przekręcić klucz w zamku; wreszcie otwiera drzwi i praktycznie wbiega na górę.

\- Sherlock! – woła. – Sherlock, jesteś tutaj?

Cisza.

Rzuca plecak na sofę i zaczyna przeszukiwać mieszkanie. Obie sypialnie są puste. Pani Hudson musiała wyjść z domu, bo nie odpowiada na wołanie. John zaczyna czuć nieprzyjemny ciężar w żołądku; wie że Sherlock prawdopodobnie poszedł gdzieś obrażony, a nie został porwany ani zabity, ale...

\- Hej, Greg? Cześć, tu John. Ja tylko... no, chciałem spytać, czy przypadkiem nie ma z tobą Sherlocka?

\- _Cześć John. W zasadzie to jest, ale akurat zniknął mi gdzieś z oczu. Wróciłeś do Londynu wcześniej?_

\- Nie, dlaczego?

\- _O. W sumie nic, tylko, no... Sherlock mówił, że w dzień twojego przyjazdu będzie nieosiągalny. Mocno to podkreślał. Wspominał coś, że musi być w domu, chociaż nie wyjaśnił do końca, dlaczego. No ale... pewnie mu wyleciało z głowy. Wiesz, jak to z nim bywa._

Lestrade myśli, że Sherlock w ferworze nowej sprawy zapomniał, że John wraca do Londynu. John za to podejrzewa, że prawdziwa przyczyna jest trochę inna, i chyba zaczyna się jej domyślać.

\- Ach, okej. No cóż, to nic takiego. Więc... gdzie dokładnie jesteście?

Dwie godziny później biegnie pogrążoną w mroku alejką, próbując nadążyć za rozwianym płaszczem Sherlocka, z trudem łapiąc powietrze i rozpaczliwie żałując, że nie zabrał z mieszkania pistoletu. Zbliża się do zakrętu i już, już dogania Sherlocka – i w tym samym momencie czuje silne uderzenie w tył głowy i osuwa się na ziemię.

\- John.

Pierwszą rzeczą, która dociera do niego po ocknięciu się, jest ból. Nie porusza się. Jest zdezorientowany; otwiera oczy i mruga gwałtownie, zalany jaskrawym światłem.

\- John! John, słyszysz mnie?

Nad jego głową pojawiają się rozmazane kształty, które mimo mrugania nie chcą się uformować w wyraźny obraz. Próbuje potrząsnąć głową i powiedzieć "nie", bo domyśla się, czego dotyczy pytanie. Zamiast tego z jego gardła wydobywa się jęk, i czuje jak ktoś wsuwa mu palce pod ramię.

\- Sherlock, nie ruszaj go – odzywa się z niepokojem drugi głos. John przytomnieje na tyle, że rozpoznaje w nim Lestrade'a. – Może mieć uszkodzony kręgosłup. Poczekajmy na karetkę.

\- Nie – mówi zachrypniętym głosem i tym razem słyszy, jak słowo faktycznie opuszcza jego usta. – W porządku. – Chce powiedzieć więcej, ale nadal jest oszołomiony, nie widzi wyraźnie i nie bardzo wie, co się dzieje. Ale jest pewien, że w kręgosłup nic mu się nie stało. Za to bardzo możliwe, że czaszkę ma rozłupaną na pół.

\- O rany, dzięki Bogu – mówi Lestrade. – Witaj wśród żywych, John. Widzisz, Sherlock? Wszystko w porządku. Nic mu nie jest.

John próbuje skupić wzrok; kształty i kolory zaczynają posłusznie wskakiwać w odpowiednie miejsca i układają się w pochylonych nad nim mężczyzn. Lestrade trzyma dłonie na biodrach i uśmiecha się z ulgą. Zerka w bok. John robi to samo.

Sherlock – cholera, minęło trochę czasu, odkąd John ostatni raz go widział, i w jego żołądku radość miesza się z innym, mniej znajomym uczuciem. Detektyw jest chyba jeszcze bledszy niż zazwyczaj i wpatruje się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Zaciska ręce w pięści tak mocno, że John jest pewien, że zaraz przebije sobie skórę paznokciami.

\- Hej – mówi, próbując zapanować nad zawrotami głowy. – Hej, w porządku. Przestań... – Wskazuje na ręce detektywa.

Nie zważając na protesty Lestrade'a gramoli się do pozycji siedzącej i ostrożnie bada palcami tył głowy. Paskudny cios, tak jak się spodziewał. Ręka jest cała czerwona; cóż, norma przy urazach głowy. Przynajmniej ma na dłoni krew, a nie płyn mózgowy.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie dziwny odgłos i John unosi głowę, chcąc posłać mu uśmiech i zapewnić, że to naprawdę nic takiego, ale nie może, bo nagle obraz zasłania mu niewyraźna burza czarnych loków. Po czym czuje niespodziewany ciężar na piersi (fala bólu, o cholera), ramiona owijają mu się wokół pasa, a oszołomiony John gapi się w szoku na czubek głowy swojego współlokatora. Ponieważ Sherlock Holmes właśnie rzucił się przed nim na kolana i go objął.

John niemal słyszy, jak w jego głowie rozsypują się wszystkie te małe, kruche wątpliwości, które narastały przez zeszły tydzień. Jak w ogóle mógł być tak... Obaj są zbyt pogubieni i niepewni i zwyczajnie nie mają czasu pomiędzy tym całym nieumieraniem, którym muszą się zajmować.

Sherlock mamrocze coś w jego bluzę i John jest niemal pewny, że było to jego imię.

\- Chryste – podsumowuje Lestrade. John ostrożnie kładzie dłoń na plecach Sherlocka i część jego umysłu jest pod wrażeniem, że nadal jakoś się trzyma. Nawet z bolesnym dudnieniem w czaszce wie, że Sherlock musi się teraz przekonać, że Johnowi nic nie jest. Więc nic mu nie będzie.

\- Sherlock – odzywa się ochryple. – Sherlock, przestań. Już w porządku.

\- Nieprawda – odpowiada Sherlock zaskakująco pewnym głosem, mimo palców zaciskających się Johnowi w pasie. – Nic nie jest w porządku.

Odsuwa się zgrabnym i płynnym ruchem, który kompletnie kłóci się z jego zachowaniem sprzed minuty, i patrzy Johnowi w oczy – prawdopodobnie szuka oznak wstrząśnienia mózgu. Przez parę sekund opiera dłoń o nogę Johna, i na krótki moment – tak krótki, że John nie jest nawet pewien, czy sobie tego nie wymyślił – pochyla się nad nim na tyle, że stykają się czołami.

Sekundę później detektyw jest już na nogach i zasypuje informacjami sanitariuszkę z karetki, która przewraca oczami i wdraża standardową procedurę przy pacjentach z urazem głowy. Sherlock obraca się na pięcie i znika, wyglądając, jakby doskonale wiedział, dokąd idzie. Lestrade nadal się gapi.

\- Chryste – powtarza, kiedy sanitariuszka zostawia wreszcie Johna w spokoju. – Nigdy bym mnie przypuszczał, że to zobaczę.

\- Co, mnie obrywającego w łeb? – John uśmiecha się słabo. – To masz kiepską wyobraźnię. Większość ludzi zakłada, że musiałem już zarobić kilka porządnych ciosów, skoro z własnej woli zamieszkałem z Sherlockiem.

Lestrade kręci głową, nadal śmiertelnie poważny, mimo tej kiepskiej próby rozluźnienia atmosfery.

\- Chodziło mi o Sherlocka.

\- No cóż. – John czuje się oszołomiony, pogubiony i ma wstrząśnienie mózgu, do cholery, i ludzie naprawdę powinni mieć na uwadze takie rzeczy, kiedy zaczynają z nim rozmowy na krępujące tematy. – Przypuszczam, że to był dla niego szok, po tym wszystkim co się stało. – Czuje lekkie ściskanie w gardle.

John nigdy nie rozmawiał z Lestradem na temat "śmierci" Sherlocka. Tuż po niej natychmiast urwali kontakty, a kiedy detektyw powrócił, odnowili je na płaszczyźnie zawodowej z naturalnym koleżeństwem, świadomie ignorując wszystko, przez co przeszli pomiędzy.

John miał nadzieję, że tej rozmowy także uda się uniknąć. Wygląda na to, że jednak nie.

Lestrade przeczesuje swoje posiwiałe włosy palcami, wpatrując się w ziemię.

\- Wiem, że sobie poradziłeś, chociaż musiało być ciężko – mówi. – Sherlockowi też. Nie widziałeś... Od razu pomyślałem, że raczej nic poważnego ci się nie stało, ale on chyba nie był przekonany. Wyglądał znacznie gorzej od ciebie. – Przerywa i na chwilę błyska policyjnym uśmiechem; mieszanką nieprzespanych nocy i wisielczego humoru. – A uwierz mi, że wyglądasz strasznie.

Może to przez tempo wszystkiego co się stało, może przez wstrząśnienie mózgu albo dziwne, gryzące uczucie na widok znikającego za rogiem Sherlocka, ale nagle John słyszy, jak jego usta opuszcza nietypowo szczere wyznanie.

\- Nie wiem, czy stwierdzenie "poradziłem sobie" jest całkiem prawdziwe – przyznaje. – Spotykałem się z ludźmi, chodziłem do pracy i tak dalej... Ale to było... sam nie wiem. Jak stanie z boku i patrzenie na jakiś bezsensowny, czarno-biały film.

Na twarzy Lestrade'a malują się powaga i determinacja, a John opuszcza głowę, ignorując bolesny protest, którym wybucha w odpowiedzi jego czaszka. To chyba najdłuższa rozmowa, jaką kiedykolwiek przeprowadził z kimś na ten temat – i ma nadzieję, że tak już zostanie.

\- John, posłuchaj... - Lestrade przenosi ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą i wbija spojrzenie w ziemię. Po chwili jednak bierze się w garść i patrzy Johnowi prosto w oczy, bo właśnie ma zamiar powiedzieć coś cholernie trudnego – a jest człowiekiem w równym stopniu dobrym, co odważnym.

\- Teraz, skoro Sherlock już wrócił, wiesz że nic mu nie jest i nie masz wyrzutów sumienia... może najwyższy czas trochę się od niego uniezależnić? Wyprowadź się. Znajdź sobie żonę, załóż rodzinę. Wiem, że jesteś uzależniony od adrenaliny, ale od tego są sporty ekstremalne. A ten układ, który masz z Sherlockiem... przecież nie możecie tak wiecznie.

Rozmowa była niezręczna już wcześniej, ale teraz przekracza wszelkie granice. John, jak każdy porządny Anglik, od dyskutowania o uczuciach woli filiżankę herbaty i solidną porcję zaprzeczeń. Ale wygląda na to, że coś na górze zawzięło się na niego i chce, żeby walczył ze wszystkimi demonami naraz.

Otwiera usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale uprzedza go telefon. Wyławia go z kieszeni z wdzięcznością i patrzy w ekran.

20.26: _Obawiam się, że musisz się wyprowadzić. Twoje towarzystwo zaczyna być dla mnie kłopotliwe i wpływa negatywnie na moją pracę. Szczerze Cię za to przepraszam, John, ale ufam, że zrozumiesz. Możesz przyjść rano i zabrać swoje rzeczy. SH_

\- Czy to...? – Lestrade wyciąga szyję i John bez słowa obraca ekran w jego stronę. Zastanawia się przelotnie, czy powinien być bardziej zirytowany faktem, że jego telefon staje się powoli własnością publiczną.

\- Ach. – Inspektor kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Przykro mi, stary. Może tak będzie lepiej. – John kiwa głową, a Lestrade posyła mu ostatnie współczujące spojrzenie i odchodzi w stronę Donovan.

John gapi się w telefon przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym odpisuje jednym słowem.

20.40: _Okej._


	7. Chapter 7

Następnego dnia John znajdzie na telefonie trzy nieodebrane połączenia, jedno puste nagranie na poczcie głosowej i pięć nowych wiadomości.

20.55: _Wyrazy współczucia z powodu odniesionych ran. Zignoruj mojego drogiego brata i wracaj do domu, John. – Mycroft H._

21.25: _Mam szczerą nadzieję, że mnie nie ignorujesz. Sherlock cię potrzebuje. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, ty powinieneś to rozumieć. – Mycroft H._

22.15: _Na miłość boską, człowieku, czy lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu naprawdę uniemożliwia ci odebranie telefonu? – Mycroft H._

22.45: _Zaręczam, że jeśli dowiem się, iż planujesz zmianę miejsca zamieszkania, poczynię odpowiednie kroki, żeby temu zapobiec. – Mycroft H._

12.00: _Ach. Nie doceniałem cię, John. Proszę o wybaczenie. – Mycroft H._

Nieco ponad godzinę zajmuje mu przekonanie lekarzy, że czuje się wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wrócić do domu o własnych siłach; kolejne piętnaście minut – złapanie taksówki.

Na 221B Baker Street, rzecz jasna. Ponieważ John Watson nie zawsze słucha Sherlocka Holmesa, a już na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy Sherlock wygaduje kompletne bzdury.

Zakłada, że ma jakieś trzy minuty na przekręcenie klucza w zamku i dostanie się na górę, zanim Sherlock zorientuje się w sytuacji i poczyni jakieś nieprzyjemne kroki, żeby postawić na swoim. Dlatego, pomimo tętniącej bólem głowy i zesztywniałego kręgosłupa, John w rekordowym czasie otwiera drzwi i wbiega po schodach.

Sherlock siedzi w swoim fotelu, teraz z głową zwróconą w stronę korytarza i ustami rozchylonymi ze zdumienia.

\- Ty... Wróciłeś. – John chyba nigdy nie widział tak osłupiałego Sherlocka.

Czuje ukłucie satysfakcji, po czym pokój rozmazuje mu się przed oczami, a do Johna wraz z przeszywającym strumieniem bólu dociera, że forsowanie się kilka godzin po zarobieniu w głowę metalowym prętem zapewne nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

\- John. John! JOHN!

John otwiera oczy i – hurra – podłoga przestała się kołysać. Robi na nim pewne wrażenie fakt, że nadal trzyma się na nogach. Sherlock stoi tuż przed nim – nie dotyka go, ale jest wystarczająco blisko, żeby John czuł ciepło jego ciała i krótkie, gwałtowne ruchy, które zaczynają się, ale do niczego nie prowadzą.

\- W porządku – mówi, chociaż brzmi to bardziej jak wydech. – Nic mi nie jest. A ty jesteś idiotą.

\- Ja jestem idiotą? – mówi Sherlock zduszonym głosem. – Wbiegłeś po siedemnastu stopniach schodów dwie godziny i dwadzieścia trzy minuty po doznaniu poważnego urazu głowy i to ja jestem idiotą?

\- Nie powiedziałem, że ja nim nie jestem. – John szczerzy się do Sherlocka w uśmiechu, ale twarz detektywa pozostaje niewzruszona.

\- Nie wspominając o tym, że kompletnie zignorowałeś moją wiadomość. Napisałem, że masz nie przychodzić do jutra.

\- I naprawdę myślałeś, że cię posłucham? – John przewraca oczami i krzywi się, kiedy jego głowę przeszywa ból. Sherlock syczy. – Odpisałem "okej" tylko po to, żeby cię spławić. Nie sądziłem nawet, że to kupisz.

Prawdę mówiąc John jest mocno zdumiony tym, że Sherlock mu uwierzył. Spodziewał się raczej, że wejście do budynku będzie ogrodzone drutem kolczastym, albo coś w tym stylu; przygląda się Sherlockowi uważnie, mając nadzieję, że dojrzy jakąś przyczynę tej rażącej naiwności.

Detektyw jest nadal wysoki, wychudzony i blady – żadnych zmian w tej materii. Ma na sobie typowo "roboczy" strój, jedwabną koszulę i eleganckie spodnie. Krąży przed Johnem w tę i z powrotem, jak wściekły wir buzującej energii. Co nie do końca wyjaśnia, czemu John czuje raptem spokój, ciepło w sercu i generalne zadowolenie, na przekór oślepiającemu bólowi i mdłościom.

Posyła Sherlockowi uśmiech. Niebieskie oczy mrugają w odpowiedzi, po czym detektyw wbija wzrok w podłogę.

\- To nie może tak dalej wyglądać – mówi wreszcie Sherlock i John znowu to widzi; ten wyraz twarzy. "Współpracownicy." "To dopiero zaskoczenie, co?" "Ty… robocie." John rozumie wagę tych słów dopiero, kiedy jest już za późno; powiedział, co powiedział i nigdy nie uda mu się tego cofnąć. Nigdy nawet nie próbował. Przyjaźń z geniuszem ma swoje złe strony (nawet pomijając to, że podpalanie różnych rzeczy jest już w ich domu niemal tradycją).

\- Owszem, może – zaprzecza. Próbuje potrząsnąć głową i jęczy z bólu. Sherlock zaciska usta i John nie wie, czy powinien czuć się zażenowany, czy raczej uczynić z tego swoją przewagę.

\- Posłuchaj – zaczyna, rozpaczliwie próbując uporządkować myśli. – Obaj prowadzimy niebezpieczny tryb życia. To... okropne, kiedy któremuś z nas coś się dzieje. Co nie zmienia faktu, że dobrze się bawimy, prawda? Nie poświęcasz życia na chronienie się przed śmiercią. I ja też nie. Ja... jestem twoim przyjacielem – kończy, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmi to zbyt błagalnie.

Sherlock wpatruje się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, z niemożliwą do odczytania miną. Unosi dłoń i zbliża ją do johnowego ramienia. Tego z blizną.

\- Mogę? – pyta cicho, choć nadal ze śladem złości w głosie.

John kiwa głową i kieruje się chwiejnie w stronę sofy. Zapada się w miękkie skórzane obicie. Ach. Z podpartą i odchyloną do tyłu głową prawie może zebrać myśli. Dociera do niego, że Sherlock go obserwuje, więc ściąga z siebie koszulkę, tylko odrobinę się przy tym krzywiąc.

Sherlock przyklęka obok sofy i John odwraca wzrok. Nie wstydzi się swojej blizny; jest, jaka jest, i wypukłe linie zaczerwienionej tkanki nigdy mu nie przeszkadzały.

Ale nie chodzi tylko o nieestetyczny widok kiepsko zagojonej skóry. Za każdym razem, kiedy patrzy na swoje ramię, wraca myślami do dnia, w którym został postrzelony; szarpiący ból, prażące słońce nad głową i ta myśl, że – o Boże, naprawdę umiera, i nikt nie przyjdzie, żeby go uratować.

Sytuacja nie jest przyjemna, ale John znosi ją w milczeniu; twarz ma bez wyrazu, a dłonie spokojne. Nie do końca rozumie, o co chodzi, ale domyśla się, że Sherlock chce właśnie o czymś zdecydować. John może tylko mieć nadzieję, że badanie blizny postrzałowej da pozytywny wynik.

Przez dłuższy czas Sherlock po prostu się przygląda, po czym unosi dłoń i z wahaniem przesuwa po skórze palcem. John czuje w tym miejscu mrowienie; zrzuca to na karb efektów ubocznych wstrząśnienia mózgu.

Palce Sherlocka uciskają bliznę – testuje ją na ból, próbując go wywołać; bo to Sherlock i nie dotyczy go podstawowa ludzka przyzwoitość. John posyła mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, częściowo dlatego, że Sherlock zachowuje się okropnie, trochę przez to, że jego dotyk jest przyjemny.

\- Już mnie nie boli. Tylko czasem trochę rwie, jak zbiera się na deszcz.

\- A jak bardzo bolało? – pyta nagle Sherlock. Nie precyzuje, o jaki konkretnie przedział czasowy mu chodzi – nie musi.

John zastanawia się, próbując znaleźć odpowiedź najbardziej zbliżoną do prawdy.

\- Bardzo. Ale ból nie był taki zły, chyba bardziej bezradność. Zostałem postrzelony i nie mogłem nic w związku z tym zrobić – może ktoś się pojawi, żeby mi pomóc, a może nie.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Czyżby? – Pośpiech sprzed trzydziestu minut zdążył stopnieć w bierne oszołomienie. John jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo zmęczony, a jedyne, co powstrzymuje go przed zaśnięciem, to ból głowy i dotyk palców Sherlocka.

\- Zaczynam.


	8. Chapter 8

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie panuje względny spokój. Jest trochę skrzypcowej muzyki, kiepskiej telewizji, stukotu klawiatury i szumu gotującej się w czajniku wody. Oraz Sherlocka, który od czasu do czasu wywołuje niewielkie eksplozje w kuchni i irytuje się na ludzi, którzy zbyt głośno oddychają za oknem. Czyli jest tak sielankowo, jak tylko potrafi być na 221B.

Niespodziewane bip! telefonu sprawia, że John wzdryga się z zaskoczeniem.

W pierwszej chwili myśli "Sherlock", po czym przypomina sobie, że detektyw siedzi tuż obok – wprawdzie obecny ciałem, lecz myślami oddalony bardziej, niż kiedy dzieliła ich kilkugodzinna podróż samolotem. John marszczy brwi i sięga po komórkę.

10.02: _Jak leci? – Ems_

10.10: _Miałem wstrząśnienie mózgu, a Sherlock próbował wyrzucić mnie z domu._

10.14: _Czyli lepiej niż się spodziewałeś? – Ems_

Parska śmiechem. Sherlock obraca głowę i ich spojrzenia krzyżują się na ułamek sekundy. W tym momencie do Johna dociera, że od dwóch tygodni Sherlock kompletnie omija go wzrokiem; teraz także niemal natychmiast odwraca spojrzenie. John przygląda mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym z powrotem pochyla głowę nad telefonem.

10.16: _Te dwa wydarzenia były ze sobą powiązane._

10.18: _Ach, rzecz jasna. Kawa? – Ems_

10.20: _No, teraz już naprawdę nie wiem. Z kim dokładnie mam randkować?_

10.23: _Cicho bądź. I spotkaj się ze mną w kawiarni na Bridgeway za pół godziny._

\- Hej, Sherlock? – Żadnej odpowiedzi. – Wychodzę. – Nadal nic. Sherlock wpatruje się w przestrzeń. Albo studiuje tapetę.

\- Okej, no cóż... Niedługo wrócę. – John zarzuca na siebie kurtkę i zbiega po schodach. Dopiero na zewnątrz uświadamia sobie, jak napięta jest ostatnio atmosfera w domu. Chociaż możliwe, że ponosi go wyobraźnia.

Nie kłopocze się łapaniem taksówki, postanawiając pójść piechotą. Myśli, że nawet jeśli napięta atmosfera w domu to jego wymysł, napięcie w ramionach i kręgosłupie – na pewno nie.

\- Hej! – Kiedy pojawia się w kawiarni, Emma rzuca się do niego i obejmuje ramionami. Do Johna dopiero teraz dociera absurdalność tej sytuacji. Rozmawiał z tą kobietą przez dwa dni, zdradził wszystkie swoje sekrety ani o jednym nie mówiąc głośno, a mimo to nawet nie zapamiętał jej nazwiska.

\- Cześć – odpowiada głupio. Nawet jeśli Emma zauważyła jego skrępowanie, wcale się nie przejęła; wciąga go do środka i natychmiast zajmuje miejsce tuż przy oknie.

\- Okej, niech zgadnę – zaczyna bez zbędnych wstępów. – Od razu wróciliście do poprzedniej rutyny, wszystko jest między wami w porządku i nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu, żeby cokolwiek zmieniać?

\- Cóż. Ja... o, dziękuję. – Odbiera swoją kawę, posyłając kelnerce przelotny uśmiech. – Posłuchaj, miałem wstrząśnienie mózgu, chyba należy mi się trochę świętego spokoju? Jest całkiem miło. Poza tym nie ma czego "zmieniać". Mówiłem ci, że po prostu się nudził. Te wszystkie zdjęcia i smsy to już przeszłość. – Być może tak samo jak cała reszta, tylko on jeszcze nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

 _Bip!_ W pośpiechu sięga po telefon. Trochę później uzna, że strącenie po drodze dzbanka ze śmietanką i rozsypanie cukru było dość żałosne.

11.12: _Jesteś idiotą. – Ems_

\- Hej! Jestem tutaj, jakbyś zapomniała. – John patrzy na nią spode łba, ale Emma wygląda przez okno z najniewinniejszą miną pod słońcem. – I nie rozumiem, co w tym było idiotycznego. Tłumaczę ci: wszystko jest dobrze tak, jak jest. Albo byłoby, gdyby tylko wróciło do poprzedniego stanu. To znaczy... On się zachowuje, jakby nawet nie chciał mnie w pobliżu, a co dopiero... Nie. Ja nie jestem nawet... Słuchaj, to wszystko było głupie już na początku, ale teraz jest po prostu niedorzeczne.

\- Doprawdy? – Emma popija swoją kawę, tym razem spoglądając na niego.

\- Owszem! – John podnosi filiżankę tylko po to, żeby zająć czymś ręce. – Nawet, jeśli chciałem cokolwiek zrobić... a wcale nie chciałem, tak nawiasem mówiąc... na pewno nie zrobiłbym tego teraz. Sherlock nadal się dąsa przez to całe wstrząśnienie mózgu. – John mówi "dąsa" zamiast "kompletnie mnie ignoruje", bo nawet myślenie o tym drugim sprawia mu przykrość. I na pewno nie chce na ten temat rozmawiać. Podejrzliwa część jego umysłu przygotowuje się już na kolejną porcję uwag, tych lepiej zaplanowanych i trudniejszych do zignorowania.

\- A właśnie. – Emma wygląda na stosownie przejętą. – Jak to się w ogóle stało? Dobrze się już czujesz?

John uśmiecha się. Zetknięcie się ze zwykłą ludzką uprzejmością bywa czasami miłą odmianą.

\- Nic mi nie jest, dzięki. A stało się w ten sam sposób, co zwykle. – John przewraca oczami, ale z jego twarzy nie znika lekki uśmiech.

_Bip!_

Marszczy brwi.

\- Naprawdę mogłabyś... – zaczyna, ale Emma kręci głową. John sięga po telefon.

11.28: _Jest zdecydowanie zbyt atrakcyjna, żeby szczerze się tobą interesować. Albo czegoś chce, albo ma niezwykle niskie poczucie własnej wartości. SH_

11.29: _To urocze, Sherlock, naprawdę. Czemu nie powiesz mi jeszcze czegoś na temat mojej niezdiagnozowanej wady serca?_

11.30: _Czekaj. Skąd wiesz, jak ona wygląda?_

11.34: _Nie bądź śmieszny. Nie masz żadnej niezdiagnozowanej wady serca. Prawda? SH_

11.35: _Nie. Gdzie jesteś?_

11.37: _W twojej rodzinie były przypadki chorób serca? Kiedy się ostatnio badałeś? Twoje nawyki żywieniowe nie są zbyt przykładne. SH_

11.40: _Zapomnij o moim pieprzonym sercu, Sherlock. Gdzie jesteś?_

\- Miło się rozmawia? – odzywa się Emma. John unosi głowę i uśmiecha się do niej przepraszająco.

\- Wybacz. Sherlock się... wtrąca.

\- Naprawdę? – Przez twarz Emmy przemyka dziwny wyraz i John pochyla się do przodu, chwilowo zapominając o Sherlocku. Ignoruje telefon, który znowu wibruje mu w dłoni.

\- W porządku? – Przygląda się uważnie siedzącej naprzeciwko kobiecie. Coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak, mimo że Emma odpowiada mu uśmiechem.

\- Mogę? – pyta grzecznie i wyciąga rękę. John zastanawia się przez moment, po czym wzrusza ramionami i oddaje jej telefon. Na pewno w niczym to nie zaszkodzi.

Komórka odzywa się w jej dłoni niemal natychmiast, i Emma marszczy brwi do ekranu. Zaczyna odpisywać, a John obraca się na krześle, próbując wypatrzeć Sherlocka w tłumie ludzi na zewnątrz i w środku kafejki. Trudno mu się skupić; myśli tylko o tym, że Sherlock wreszcie, wreszcie zaczął z nim rozmawiać, i zastanawia się, czy będzie tak dalej, kiedy wróci do domu. A jeśli nie, może powinien częściej wychodzić na randki?

\- John – słyszy po dłuższej chwili. Odwraca głowę w stronę Emmy, która posyła mu szeroki uśmiech.

To jeden z tych rzadkich momentów, kiedy John naprawdę rozumie samego siebie. Wie już, czemu bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu tak szybko dogadał się z Emmą. Jej uśmiech mówi "to głupie, ale będzie się nam podobać" i John czuje się, jakby patrzył w lustro.

Emma porzuca telefon na stoliku, wstaje i podchodzi do niego. Komórka wibruje i John spogląda na nią wystarczająco by odczytać słowa na ekranie (12.12: _Zostaw go. SH_ ), po czym Emma go całuje.


	9. Chapter 9

Dopiero na ułamek sekundy przed samym pocałunkiem do Johna naprawdę dociera, co się za moment wydarzy. Zamiast wykonać jakiś naturalny ruch – na przykład unieść odrobinę głowę – instynktownie zamiera w miejscu i nie porusza się, kiedy usta Emmy spotykają jego.

To jest... no cóż. Z pewnością jakiś rodzaj pocałunku. Czuje ciepło pochylonej nad nim kobiety i jej dłonie delikatnie obejmujące jego twarz. Emma jest zabawna, jest inteligentna, zdecydowanie go rozumie (odrobinę bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać). I, jeśli ma być ze sobą szczery, jest atrakcyjniejsza niż kobiety, z którymi John spotyka się zazwyczaj. Ale coś jest nie tak. To ich pierwszy pocałunek – powinien być gorączkowy i ekscytujący. John tłumaczy sobie, że to dlatego, bo kryje się pod nim jakiś ukryty cel, ale podświadomie wie, że nie o to naprawdę chodzi.

Jest zbyt... skrupulatnie? Chociaż nie, to chyba umysł Johna, analizujący po kolei każde muśnięcie i dotyk, katalogujący poszczególne części: tu wargi, tu zęby, tam język. W momencie, w którym uświadamia sobie, że zastanawia się, kiedy zacznie mu się podobać, John odwraca głowę.

Emma wpatruje się w niego wielkimi oczami o rozszerzonych źrenicach i John myśli ze zdumieniem: ona naprawdę tego chciała.

\- Czyli... nie – zaczyna powoli Emma.

John kręci głową.

\- Nie. Przepraszam, ja... Nie, raczej nie. – W zaskakująco klarownych myślach mimowolnie wraca do ich poprzednich rozmów. – Czekaj. Nie mówiłaś przypadkiem, że nie pójdziesz ze mną do łóżka, bo nie chcesz niczego popsuć? Nie żeby było cokolwiek do psucia, ale...

Emma opada z powrotem na swoje krzesło. Zerka na Johna i zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Zaryzykowałam. Sherlock jest za dużym tchórzem, żeby zrobić pierwszy krok. Pomyślałam, że jeśli mi się nie uda, może przynajmniej samą próbą skłonię go do działania. – Posyła mu uśmiech: zabarwiony goryczą, ale szczery.

\- No dobra, ale... czemu? – Po takiej ilości czasu spędzonej z Sherlockiem Holmesem to wyjaśnienie i tak ma dla Johna zaskakująco dużo sensu, ale nadal nie może stłumić rozdrażnienia. Nie chodzi już o prowadzenie absurdalnych gierek z nienormalnym współlokatorem; tu chodzi o pokazanie mu czegoś, czego nie ma, a potem odebranie mu tych – nieistniejących – rzeczy.

Emma wzrusza ramionami i zakłada kosmyk włosów za ucho.

\- Bo mi się nudzi, chyba – odpowiada z namysłem. – Jesteś dla mnie wyzwaniem, a ja lubię wyzwania. I jest w tym trochę zazdrości. Mnóstwo zazdrości.

\- Zazdrości? – powtarza z niedowierzaniem John. – Niby czego miałabyś mi zazdrościć?

Emma kręci głową.

\- Nie tobie. Sherlockowi.

To wydaje się mieć odrobinę więcej sensu, chociaż dla Johna wciąż nie dość. Sherlockowi można zazdrościć wielu rzeczy (niewiarygodnej inteligencji, pewności siebie, umiejętności wywinięcia się z każdej sytuacji dzięki absolutnej arogancji), ale znacznej większości raczej nie warto (zero umiejętności interpersonalnych, kompletna niezdolność radzenia sobie z druzgoczącą nudą dnia codziennego, wysokie ryzyko popadnięcia w obłęd z powodu samej konieczności życia).

Emma przekrzywia głowę, studiując go z dystansem – jakby zaledwie minutę wcześniej nie próbowała go pocałować.

\- Zrobiłbyś dla niego wszystko – zaczyna, a jej słowa wydają się niepokojąco znajome. Czemu ludzie mówią je zawsze z taką goryczą? – Niektórzy wiele by oddali, żeby to mieć. Ale tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Tu chodzi o niego.

John słyszy każde słowo, ale dla niego Emma mogłaby równie dobrze mówić w obcym języku.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz – zgadza się Emma, obejmując filiżankę dłońmi, ale nie unosząc jej do ust. Uśmiecha się. Z jej twarzy zdążył zniknąć niemal cały smutek, pozostawiając tylko lekki grymas w kąciku ust. – I właśnie dlatego Sherlock tak za tobą przepada. Nie próbujesz szukać przyczyn. Wystarcza ci, że Sherlock istnieje.

\- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co próbujesz przez to powiedzieć.

Emma śmieje się.

\- Okej, w takim razie powiem to wprost. Kochasz go.

John krzywi się, ale nie potrafi zdobyć się na to, żeby zacząć głośno zaprzeczać. Nie po tym wszystkim, co się stało. Czułby się, jakby kusił los.

\- Jako przyjaciela, tak. Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło.

\- Większość zdrowych związków nie polega na tym, że jedna strona podąża ślepo za drugą – mówi John, głosem nieco bardziej ponurym niż planował. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ta myśl przychodzi mu do głowy.

\- A większość przyjaźni tak? – Emma unosi brew. – Może czasem tak to wygląda, ale wcale nie podążasz za nim ślepo. Nie idealizujesz go i nie szukasz rozpaczliwie jego aprobaty.

\- Ee... No cóż. Tak? – Wszystko, co powiedziała Emma brzmi sensownie, ale John czuje się nagle tak, jakby każde przytaknięcie mogło zostać obrócone przeciwko niemu. – Ale posłuchaj, nawet jeśli to wszystko prawda – zapomniałaś o jednej bardzo ważnej kwestii.

\- Jakiej?

\- Nie jestem gejem!

\- I to jest niby największy problem? – John jest rozdarty między no, tak jakby a nie, jasne że nie. Emma wzdycha. – Posłuchaj, będę się zbierać. – John domyśla się nawet, gdzie (gdziekolwiek, gdzie jest mniej niezręcznie).

\- Ja tylko... Słuchaj, nadal tego nie rozumiem. Dlaczego...

\- ...dlaczego nie podobał ci się pocałunek? Dlaczego nie jesteś jeszcze zauroczony mną po uszy? Dlaczego nie jesteś zauroczony w ogóle, nawet jeśli ja jestem zainteresowana na tyle, że na pewno nie wyjdzie mi to na dobre?

Emma wstaje i zaczyna zapinać guziki płaszcza. John obserwuje ją; chce powiedzieć coś miłego, ale wszystko, co przychodzi mu do głowy niebezpiecznie przypomina litość.

\- Tak. Ja... tak, o to mi chodziło.

\- Ponieważ jestem twoją przyjaciółką, John. Tylko przyjaciółką. – Jej spojrzenie bardzo przypomina wzrok Sherlocka, który wyjaśnia coś, co już od dawna powinno być oczywiste. John czuje się zagubiony, jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach. – Kimś, z kim dzielisz się problemami. Kimś, z kim wychodzisz czasem na kawę. Kimś, kogo można wykorzystać. – Mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Wiem, że jesteś przyjaciółką, ale... – Przerywa, próbując poszukać odpowiednich słów, ale ma wrażenie, jakby wykraczały poza jego zasób słownictwa. Właściwie wydaje mu się, jakby w ogóle nie istniały w języku angielskim.

\- A jeśli ja jestem przyjaciółką, to kim jest Sherlock? – pyta Emma, patrząc na niego z uwagą. John nie jest pewien, co dokładnie pojawiło się na jego twarzy, ale Emma posyła mu lekki uśmiech i dodaje:

\- Dokładnie tak. – Po czym opuszcza kawiarnię.

John jeszcze przez chwilę gapi się w drzwi, w których zniknęła, po czym przypomina sobie o sprawdzeniu telefonu.

11.50: _Cześć Sherlock. Szpiegujesz? – Ems_

11.55: _"Ems" jest niedorzecznym przezwiskiem dla dojrzałej osoby. Co zresztą pozostaje pod znakiem zapytania. SH_

11.57: _Zabawne, spodziewałam się, że będziesz czarujący. Najwyraźniej John nie miał racji. – Ems_

12.00: _Bywam czarujący wtedy, kiedy mam na to ochotę. I nie należę do twoich wielbicieli. Ani do wielbicieli kobiet w ogóle, skoro przy tym jesteśmy. SH_

12.01: _Gej? – Ems_

12.03: _Nie to miałem na myśli. Kobietom nie sposób ufać, gdyż ich najbardziej trywialne zachowania mogą wynikać z tysiąca przyczyn, czego jednak większość mężczyzn, zwłaszcza pokroju Johna nie przyjmuje do wiadomości. SH_

12.04: _To trochę seksistowskie, nie uważasz? – Ems_

12.07: _Być może. Ale ty jesteś książkowym przykładem. Twoje oczy i skóra mówią, że go pragniesz; twoje ubrania i włosy – że jesteś dla niego za dobra, zarówno pod względem pozycji społecznej, jak i we własnej opinii. Niespokojne ruchy sugerują, że czujesz się winna. Konkluzja: uważasz, że John należy do kogoś innego, więc musisz go zdobyć, ale czujesz się przez to źle. Wszystkie twoje założenia mijają się z prawdą, ale i tak z góry dziękuję za pozostawienie go w spokoju i oszczędzenie nam całej tej emocjonalnej traumy. SH_

12.10: _Moja kolej. Wiesz co myślę? Zakładasz, że John należy ci się bezwarunkowo, bo karmi to twoje przerośnięte ego i czujesz się na tyle bezpiecznie, że wydaje ci się, że nic nie musisz zmieniać. Bo za bardzo się boisz, żeby cokolwiek zmienić. John ma wybór, a ty nie. I w końcu zdobędzie go ktoś taki jak ja, bo ty jesteś za dużym tchórzem, żeby zaryzykować waszą przyjaźń. – Ems_

12.12: _Zostaw go. SH_


	10. Chapter 10

Po powrocie z kawiarni, ku swojemu zdumieniu, zastaje w domu Sherlocka. Detektyw leży na sofie i wpatruje się w przestrzeń, obracając w palcach telefon. John rejestruje z ulgą, że Sherlock jest ubrany w spodnie i koszulę; po ostatnich dwóch tygodniach prawie się spodziewał, że spotka Sherlocka chodzącego po Londynie w szlafroku.

John uświadamia sobie, że właściwie nie spodziewał się zastać Sherlocka w mieszkaniu, przez co zupełnie nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić.

\- Ee... cześć – mówi wreszcie. Ma wrażenie, jakby jego głos odbił się echem. Sherlock ignoruje go.

\- No cóż... - Wpatruje się w czubek głowy Sherlocka. Gdyby sam był szalonym geniuszem, co mogłoby sprowokować go do rozmowy?

\- Och! Och, hej! – Obraca się na pięcie i zaczyna wbiegać po schodach do swojej sypialni. Kątem oka widzi jeszcze, jak Sherlock odwraca głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. To jedyne chwile, kiedy Johnowi udaje się naprawdę go zaskoczyć: kiedy natychmiast rzuca się do zrobienia czegoś, co właśnie przyszło mu do głowy.

Podchodzi prosto do szafy i nurkuje w niej ręką, dopóki nie natrafia palcami na gładki papier. Uśmiecha się do siebie, wyciągając prezent. Pudełko jest trochę zgniecione na rogu (spadło na podłogę, kiedy John rzucił plecak na sofę zaraz po powrocie), ale nadal wygląda w porządku.

\- Kompletnie wyleciało mi z głowy – mówi Sherlockowi chwilę później, podsuwając mu pod nos opakowane w papier pudełko. Sherlock nie zaszczyca Johna spojrzeniem, ale jego wzrok wędruje w stronę prezentu. – Ale ty nie zapomniałeś, co?

\- Z jakiego powodu tak uważasz? – Jego głos ocieka pogardą – Niby czemu miałbym pamiętać o czymś takim? – ale John tylko się śmieje.

\- Bo jesteś jak słoń. Nigdy niczego nie zapominasz. I zajmujesz tyle samo miejsca, suń się. – Zaczyna siadać na kanapie, a Sherlock unosi pospiesznie nogi i zmienia pozycję na siedzącą. – Przepraszam, że zapomniałem, to pewnie przez wstrząśnienie mózgu. Ale, no wiesz, wszystkiego najlepszego. Spóźnione. Otwórz.

Sherlock wygląda, jakby był rozdarty między chęcią zignorowania prezentu, a otwarcia go tylko po to, żeby móc wygłosić jakiś pogardliwy komentarz. John wzdycha w duchu. Nie chodzi o to, że Sherlockowi może się nie spodobać jego prezent – chodzi o to, że Sherlock z góry chce, żeby mu się nie spodobał. Kiedyś było to takie proste, teraz nie jest; a John nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić.

Randkowanie było łatwe, nawet jeśli czasem kłopotliwe i nie zawsze przyjemne. Kiedy coś szło nie tak (a zdarzało się to często – częściej, odkąd zamieszkał z Sherlockiem, aczkolwiek wcześniej nie było dużo lepiej), kobiety z którymi się spotykał zawsze zdawały się wiedzieć, w czym tkwi problem i jak można go rozwiązać. Ostatecznie i tak nic z tego nie wychodziło, ale całkiem pocieszająca była świadomość, że któraś ze stron rozumie sytuację. A John mógłby założyć się o swój ulubiony sweter (który, tak nawiasem mówiąc, wcale nie spłonął), że aktualnie żadna ze stron nie ma bladego pojęcia, co się dzieje, dlaczego się dzieje ani – tym bardziej – jak to naprawić.

I, słodki Jezu, kiedy zaczął porównywać przyjaźń z Sherlockiem do swoich związków?

\- No otwórz – powtarza. Ma ochotę szturchnąć Sherlocka, ale powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili – kolejny przykład na to, jak kiepskie są ostatnio ich stosunki.

\- Po co? – cedzi Sherlock. Mruży oczy, próbując zgadnąć, co jest w środku.

\- Bo wtedy będziemy mogli tego użyć – mówi mu John. Sherlock unosi głowę i patrzy na niego, a John myśli tylko: nareszcie.

Sherlock zrywa papier bez słowa.

\- To nie jest książka – odzywa się po dłuższej chwili. Wygląda na skonsternowanego.

\- Ee... no nie – zgadza się John. – To nie jest książka. – Przez chwilę ma ochotę podroczyć się z Sherlockiem i pogratulować mu doskonałych zdolności detektywistycznych, ale słowa zamierają mu na języku. Kolejny dowód na to, jak wszystko się między nimi pozmieniało. I nawet, jeśli pozornie wydaje się milsze, w rzeczywistości jest wręcz odwrotnie.

Sherlock przeszywa go spojrzeniem. John czuje tak absurdalną ulgę, że najchętniej kupowałby mu prezenty codziennie, jeśli tylko byłby to skuteczny sposób na zwrócenie na siebie uwagi.

\- Nie jesteśmy rodziną. Kupiłeś mi prezent. I nie jest to książka.

\- Tak – potwierdza John. Ma nadzieję, że Sherlock nie zauważy, jak bardzo ucieszył go ten okruch uwagi. Albo w sumie mógłby zauważyć. Albo nie, lepiej nie.

Postanawia przestać myśleć i ograniczyć się do nadziei, że niedługo uda mu się wziąć w garść.

Sherlock unosi pokrywkę pudełka i wpatruje się bez wyrazu w jego zawartość.

\- Monopoly?

Każdy stół w mieszkaniu jest zawalony książkami albo eksperymentami, więc lądują z planszą na podłodze. Nie rozmawiają zbyt wiele, chociaż John co chwilę musi wyjaśniać reguły gry – za każdym razem, kiedy zaczyna mówić, Sherlock wpatruje się w jego usta, więc Johnowi cały czas mieszają się słowa.

Kupują nieruchomości, rzucają kostką, Sherlock notorycznie podkrada pieniądze z banku i bawią się razem lepiej, niż przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy.

\- Nie wolno ci być przestępcą, Sherlock – powtarza cierpliwie John. Sherlock wyjmuje z podkładki papierową setkę i posyła mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. – To niezgodne z regułami gry.

\- Mam gdzieś ich reguły – prycha Sherlock. – Moje są lepsze.

\- Może i tak, ale ja ich nie znam.

Sherlock przelicza plik ukradzionych pieniędzy.

\- Nie chcesz ich znać. Poza tym i tak byś się nie stosował. Zawsze przestrzegasz tych samych nudnych zasad, co wszystko wkoło. – Wyrzuca kostkę, ląduje pionkiem na nieruchomości Johna, płaci mu, po czym natychmiast kradnie pięćdziesiątkę z pliku pieniędzy Johna. – Ale też możesz być przestępcą – oferuje łaskawie.

John powstrzymuje uśmiech.

\- Nie, dzięki – odpowiada, chociaż odzyskuje swoją pięćdziesiątkę. – Nie nadążyłbym za tobą. Będę się trzymał moich nudnych zasad.

Sherlock pochyla się do przodu i patrzy ponuro na plik papierowych pieniędzy.

\- Nie do końca rozumiem twoje zasady – mówi nagle przygaszonym głosem. – Chcę przestać grać.

\- Ooj, no dalej – przekonuje go John. – Zobacz, jest fajnie. Nawet pozwalam ci być przestępcą.

Sherlock podrywa głowę, patrząc na niego ze złością.

\- Serdeczne dzięki za twoją wielkoduszność – cedzi najbardziej uszczypliwym tonem, na jaki potrafi się zdobyć. John nie ma pojęcia, co się właśnie stało.

\- Ja... Co? Sherlock, to jest tylko...

\- Tylko co? – prycha Sherlock. – Tylko gra?

I John nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć: bo to kolejny z tych momentów, w których on widzi jeden sens rozmowy, a Sherlock drugi – ten słuszny – i tym razem Sherlock na pewno mu tego nie wyjaśni. A John zaczyna być cholernie zmęczony tym, że nie pojmuje rzeczy, które wszyscy wkoło uważają za oczywiste.

To znaczy, że pozostało mu tylko jedno.

Sherlock sapie z zaskoczenia, kiedy John pospiesznie pokonuje dzielącą ich przestrzeń i przyciska go do podłogi. Przytrzymuje go za ramiona, z kolanami po obu stronach jego bioder.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – pyta ostro Sherlock. Ma rozszerzone oczy i przyspieszony oddech; na zmianę spogląda na Johna i odwraca wzrok.

\- Przestań. Po prostu przestań, dobra? Nie mam pojęcia, co się do cholery dzieje, ale ignorujesz mnie od tygodni.

Sherlock przewraca oczami i splata ramiona na piersi. Dłonie Johna ześlizgują się z jego ramion i opadają na podłogę.

\- Nie muszę cały czas cię zabawiać. Masz od tego innych przyjaciół. A nawet gdybyś nie miał, i tak bym tego nie robił.

John przewraca oczami i prycha.

\- Zabawiasz mnie bardziej, niż bym chciał, jeśli uznamy traumy za rozrywkę. A Emma nie jest moją przyjaciółką. Nie naprawdę. Tylko... kimś, kto mówił mi to, co chciałem usłyszeć.

Sherlock rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie, ale po chwili jego twarz przybiera zamyślony wyraz. Odchyla głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się Johnowi uważniej, a John uświadamia sobie nagle, że nawet jeśli przestali się dotykać, nadal dzieli ich od siebie tylko kilkanaście centymetrów.

\- A co chciałeś usłyszeć? – pyta powoli Sherlock. Jego wzrok złagodniał, a mina przestała wydawać się Johnowi groźna – przeciwnie, raczej łagodna. Nagle ma ochotę dotknąć twarzy Sherlocka i zobaczyć, jak skończy się przesunięcie mu dłonią po policzku – popsuje wszystko do reszty, czy przeciwnie – naprawi?

Unosi rękę, która zamiera w powietrzu tuż przy twarzy Sherlocka. Sherlock nadal się w niego wpatruje, nie poruszając się. John przełyka ślinę.

\- Ja...

Drzwi otwierają się z hukiem i w mieszkaniu rozlega się głos Lestrade'a.

\- Sherlock! Znaleźliśmy tego brodatego faceta, nadal ma nóż! Musimy... – Przerywa. – Och. Ja, ee...

John zrywa się z podłogi o wiele za szybko.

\- Sherlock cholernie kiepsko gra w Monopoly – mówi, jakby było to dobre wytłumaczenie. Czuje, że oblewa się rumieńcem i ma nadzieję, że nie widać tego aż tak bardzo. Nie patrzy na Lestrade'a, zamiast tego wbijając wzrok w nadal leżącego na podłodze Sherlocka. Słyszy, jak Lestrade chrząka i szura butami po posadzce.

\- John upiera się przy zasadach, których nie chcę przestrzegać – odzywa się Sherlock, a jego głos brzmi... smutno? Mruga i odwraca wzrok, po czym podpiera się na ręku i wstaje.

\- Dokąd idziemy? – pyta Lestrade'a, a jego głos jest tylko odrobinę napięty i cichszy niż zwykle.

I, niech to diabli, John widzi jak Sherlock chwyta płaszcz i rusza w stronę drzwi, nie zabierając go ze sobą. To, zdaje się, było naprawdę kiepskie posunięcie.


	11. Chapter 11

W powietrzu rozlega się strzał i John rzuca się gwałtownie na lewo. Łapie się muru uszkodzoną ręką, która boli bardziej niż powinna, ale poza tym wspina się na platformę nietknięty.

\- Cholera jasna – klnie, wyglądając za róg z palcami zaciśniętymi na rękojeści browninga.

Statek oddalił się na tyle, że Sherlock nie ma już szans na doskoczenie do brzegu. John widzi, jak detektyw powala na pokład zamaskowanego przestępcę, podbiega do relingu i wyraźnie dochodzi do tego samego wniosku.

\- Sherlock! – John pędzi na koniec kamiennej platformy i rzuca się na metalową barierkę, wyciągając dłoń. – Skacz! – To szaleństwo, ale – jak na nich – nie aż tak wielkie.

Następuje długi moment, w którym John czeka i czeka, a Sherlock przekrzywia głowę, patrzy na niego i... nie skacze.

Zamiast tego wykonuje gwałtowny obrót, zabiera broń powalonemu na ziemię mężczyźnie i rzuca się w kierunku pokoju sternika. Szarpie za klamkę, a John dostrzega za szybą cień.

\- SHERLOCK!

Sherlock odruchowo odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć; w tym samym momencie rozlega się strzał i Sherlock znika Johnowi z pola widzenia. Zapada głucha cisza i John zastyga jak wmurowany w ziemię.

A potem nagle Sherlock zrywa się na nogi, otwiera drzwi kopniakiem powalając przestępcę na łopatki; odbiera mu broń i steruje statkiem do doku – oddalonego o kilka metrów od platformy, na której stoi John, usiłując nie hiperwentylować.

Widzą się po raz kolejny dopiero czterdzieści minut później, w gabinecie Lestrade'a, w którym zdążyła się zebrać ekipa policyjna. Kiedy John przekracza próg, Sherlock przewraca akurat oczami, prychając na Donovan: "Oczywiście, że chodziło o dzieła sztuki; głucha jesteś?"

Pożyczona od kogoś bawełniana koszulka wygląda na nim absurdalnie. Spod rękawa wystaje kawałek owiniętej bandażem gazy; kula musiała go tylko drasnąć.

\- Ach, John – cedzi na jego widok. – W końcu nas dogoniłeś, jak widzę. Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię...

John przemierza pokój w trzech krokach, chwyta za bawełnianą koszulkę i rzuca detektywem o ścianę. Jedną pięść zaciska na materiale przy gardle Sherlocka, a drugą wali w mur tuż obok jego głowy.

\- Co. To. _Kurwa._ Miało. Być.

\- Hej, John! – Wstrząśnięty Lestrade krzyczy za jego plecami, ale John nie odwraca nawet głowy.

Sherlock najpierw patrzy na niego ze zszokowaną miną, ale prędko bierze się w garść i rozciąga usta w szyderczym uśmieszku.

\- Odsuń się ode mnie, John. Od kiedy zacząłeś kwestionować moje metody pracy?

\- Pierdolę twoje metody pracy. Prawie dałeś się zabić, byle tylko nie przyjąć mojej pomocy!

\- Jakoś poradziłem sobie bez niej, czyż nie? – Sherlock usiłuje wyprostować się na tyle, żeby znów móc patrzeć na niego z góry, ale John tylko poprawia uchwyt i popycha go z powrotem pod ścianę. Sherlock mruży oczy. – Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że radziłem sobie doskonale przez wszystkie te lata, zanim się pojawiłeś, dziękuję.

\- Czyżby? – syczy John. – Bo mam wrażenie, że byłeś kompletnie samotny i właśnie bliski tego, żeby zginąć w akcji.

Sherlock zaciska wargi i próbuje odepchnąć Johna, który nie porusza się nawet o milimetr.

\- Masz rację. Rozpaczliwie potrzebuję pomocy niepełnosprawnego lekarza wojskowego na emeryturze, o inteligencji nie wyższej niż przeciętna, wybitnie niskim wzroście i przeraźliwie kiepskim guście. Doprawdy, byłbym zupełnie zgubiony, gdybyś przestał towarzyszyć mi w miejscach zbrodni.

Ludzie za jego plecami łapią powietrze ze zgrozą, ale John nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Tak naprawdę nie rejestruje nawet słów Sherlocka – są zupełnie nieistotne. Zamiast tego obserwuje, jak Sherlock mruga szybko, a jego usta prawie niezauważenie drżą. John wreszcie zaczyna rozumieć. Parska śmiechem.

\- O to tutaj chodzi! Właśnie tego się boisz, prawda? – mówi, tonem nieco łagodniejszym niż wcześniej. Rozluźnia uścisk na t-shircie Sherlocka. – Myślisz, że cię zostawię.

Sherlock zaciska mu palce na ramionach tak mocno, że John jest pewien, że zostaną mu ślady.

\- Nie boję się, że mnie zostawisz. Nie interesuje mnie, co chcesz zrobić. W zasadzie przypominam sobie całkiem wyraźnie, że jeszcze niedawno kazałem ci się wynieść i przestać mi narzucać swoje towarzystwo. – Cedzi to przez zaciśnięte kurczowo zęby. Nie patrzy Johnowi w oczy.

Gdyby na miejscu Johna znajdowałaby się jakakolwiek inna osoba, zastanawiałaby teraz, czy lepiej się rozpłakać, czy trzasnąć Sherlocka prawym sierpowym. Ale John wie lepiej. Wie, że nie jest ważne, ile razy Sherlock nazwie go idiotą, zignoruje jego telefon albo zarzuci bycie nudnym. Bo to on, John, wciąż jest jedyną osobą, którą Sherlock zabiera do ulubionej knajpy i kradnie królewskie popielniczki, żeby go rozbawić; to za nim Sherlock biegnie i przeprasza, kiedy wie, że przeciągnął strunę. I nieważne, ile czasu razem spędzą, John nigdy nie przestanie tego dostrzegać i doceniać.

Sherlock go kocha, na swój sposób. A jeśli miłością można nazwać gotowość do zrobienia dla drugiej osoby dosłownie wszystkiego – włącznie z zaryzykowaniem własnego życia – to John z całą pewnością tę miłość odwzajemnia.

Ma jeden z tych rzadkich momentów olśnienia, kiedy wszystko w życiu wydaje się być na odpowiednim miejscu; i wreszcie, wreszcie dociera do niego, co próbowała powiedzieć Emma.

To jest, nie da się ukryć, zdecydowanie kiepski moment na podobne odkrycia. Są od siebie zbyt zależni, prowadzą zbyt niebezpieczny tryb życia, żaden z nich nie jest gotowy, a John, prawdę powiedziawszy, nawet nie za bardzo wie, co mogą ze sobą robić dwaj faceci w związku.

Ale z drugiej strony, lepszy moment może nie nadejść. John mógłby poczekać: spędzić miesiące i lata na zastanawianiu się, kiedy w końcu będzie czegoś pewien. A nie będzie nigdy, bo nie ma żadnego bezpiecznego przystanku pomiędzy "jesteśmy tutaj" a "skaczemy w nieznane"; można tylko wybrać którąś opcję, z nadzieją że będzie to dobry wybór.

I John decyduje się.

Pochyla głowę i muska wargami usta Sherlocka. Robi to tak przelotnie, że nie można nawet nazwać tego pocałunkiem, ale John i tak rejestruje każdą komórką ciała, jak z rozchylonych warg Sherlocka wyrywa się zaskoczone "Och".

John odsuwa się. Sherlock jest rozczochrany i kompletnie oszołomiony, i, prawdę mówiąc, Johnowi nigdy nie podobał się bardziej. Unosi dłonie i obejmuje nimi twarz Sherlocka.

\- To cię przekonuje, ty durny wariacie? – pyta łagodnie. – Ja... nie mam nawet pojęcia, czy właśnie o to ci chodziło, ale...

\- Tak – przerywa mu Sherlock. – Tak. O to. – Nie porusza się, rozpaczliwie wpatrując w Johna. Jego dłonie zdążyły zsunąć się w dół i objąć nadgarstki Johna, który uświadamia sobie, że Sherlock chce, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, jak o to poprosić. Na szczęście John domyśla się od razu.

Uśmiecha się, pochyla głowę i całuje Sherlocka mocniej. Przygryza jego dolną wargę, próbując go zachęcić, i Sherlock rozchyla usta, w które John wsuwa koniuszek języka.

Czuje z tyłu głowy dłonie Sherlocka, które próbują przyciągnąć go bliżej. John przesuwa dłonią wzdłuż jego szyi i docierają do niego dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, dzieli go jakieś trzydzieści sekund od erekcji. Po drugie, za jego plecami rozlega się coraz więcej bardzo znaczących kaszlnięć.

Przerywa, uśmiecha się do Sherlocka i tłumi chęć obejrzenia się przez ramię. Cokolwiek zobaczy na twarzach ekipy policyjnej, na pewno mu się nie spodoba.

\- Idziemy do domu? – proponuje.

\- Po co? – pyta Sherlock, marszcząc brwi i ciągnąc lekko Johna za nadgarstki. John przypomina sobie pierwszą randkę z Sherlockiem (tę, na którą Sherlock sam się wprosił). Mówi:

\- Poważnie? – mając nadzieję, że Sherlock też to pamięta.

Najwyraźniej tak.


	12. Chapter 12

Z udanej randki można wrócić do domu i – jeśli ma się szczęście – uwieńczyć ją dobrym seksem. Jednak John naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co się robi po pokonaniu szajki przemytników i pocałowaniu najlepszego przyjaciela na oczach połowy londyńskich gliniarzy.

Wsypuje do swojego kubka czwartą łyżeczkę cukru, ponieważ nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, co się stanie, kiedy już dokończą herbatę. Sherlock nabiera piątą łyżeczkę. John pociąga łyk i myśli o tym, że herbata jest już zimna, a od powrotu do domu żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Z drugiej strony – żaden jeszcze nie wybiegł z krzykiem z pokoju, co można uznać za pozytyw.

John postanawia przerwać ciszę tylko dlatego, że poczuwa się do bycia tym odpowiedzialnym.

\- Czyli... sprawa rozwiązana? – Nie do końca to miał zamiar powiedzieć.

\- Tak. Tak, rozwiązana – odpowiada od razu Sherlock. Zerka przelotnie na Johna i natychmiast wbija wzrok w herbatę. – Dzieła sztuki były przemycane w trzeci wtorek każdego miesiąca i są już poza granicami kraju i _skąd wiedziałeś_?

\- Nigdy nikogo nie poprawiasz – mówi łagodnie John. Sherlock marszczy brwi.

\- Według ciebie spędzam dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent czasu na korygowaniu idiotycznych wypowiedzi innych ludzi – mówi, a z Johna momentalnie odpływa część napięcia, ponieważ siedzący naprzeciwko niego mężczyzna nadal brzmi jak wariat, z którym dzieli mieszkanie. Kąciki ust Johna zaczynają odruchowo unosić się w górę.

\- Bo tak jest. Ale nigdy nikogo nie poprawiasz, kiedy mówi o nas. To znaczy, kiedy myślą, że jesteśmy... no wiesz. W związku.

\- Ale ty poprawiasz – zauważa Sherlock, patrząc na niego spode łba. – I nie jesteś gejem. A nawet gdybyś był, ja na pewno nie jestem idealnym kandydatem do zdrowego monogamiczego związku i w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominam tych nieznośnych kobiet, z którymi uparcie randkujesz. Co ty wyprawiasz, John?

Prawdziwą odpowiedzią byłoby _Nie mam pieprzonego pojęcia_ , ale John domyśla się, że nie zabrzmiałoby to zachęcająco.

\- Posłuchaj. – John rozważa podejście do drugiego fotela i złapanie ramion Sherlocka, ale nie ma pomysłu, co dalej, więc ogranicza się do położenia dłoni na stoliku między nimi. – Nie, nie jestem gejem. Albo, no cóż... Sam nie wiem, całowanie było niezłe. Pewnie tylko z tobą... Dobra, tak czy inaczej, nie to jest najważniejsze. W sumie nawet nie wiem, czy ty jesteś gejem, chociaż tak jakby zakładam, że tak, i nie mam nawet pojęcia, czy lubisz seks... Dobra, dobra, czekaj. Nie. Próbuję powiedzieć, że ja... że między nami jest takie, no... coś. I chyba już tego nie znajdę z nikim innym. Dlatego myślę, że najlepiej zrobimy, jak to zachowamy. No, bo ja chcę to zachować. Chcę zachować... po prostu chcę z tobą zostać.

John wzdycha ciężko, mając nadzieję, że w jego wypowiedzi był chociaż cień sensu.

\- Nie przestaniemy odzywać się do siebie tylko dlatego, że nie wejdziemy w bardziej... fizyczne relacje – mówi Sherlock, nadal marszcząc brwi. Bardzo powoli unosi rękę i kładzie ją na stoliku parę centymetrów od dłoni Johna. – Nadal będziesz moim przyjacielem, John. Nic więcej nie jest konieczne.

\- Tak, ale... tak jakby jest, nie uważasz? – John przysuwa swoją dłoń bliżej, tak że stykają się teraz czubkami palców. Żeby to zrobić, pochylił się odrobinę do przodu. – Jest... no cóż, jest jakiś powód, dla którego każda kolejna dziewczyna zrywa ze mną, bo czuje się, jakby musiała rywalizować o moje uczucia z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

Twarz Sherlocka przybiera chłodny wyraz.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiada. – Zapewniam, że nigdy nie miałem zamiaru stać się twoją jedyną opcją, aczkolwiek – szczerze mówiąc – nie przypuszczam, żeby wina leżała wyłącznie po mojej stronie. Tak czy inaczej możemy z powodzeniem pozostać przy naszych dotychczasowych relacjach, a ja postaram się wywierać mniej destrukcyjny wpływ na twoje życie osobiste. – Cofa rękę ze stolika.

John łapie go za nadgarstek i przyciąga do siebie.

\- Przestań – mówi stanowczo. – Wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli. Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. To znaczy tak, chodzi, ale to nie twoja wina. Po prostu jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy od tych wszystkich kobiet. Wszędzie za tobą biegam, bo nie umiem i nie chcę inaczej. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zechcę związać się z kimś na poważnie, wziąć ślub – cóż, nie będę w stanie tego zrobić, prawda? Więc wolę ciebie.

\- To nadal nie oznacza, że musimy być w związku. – Sherlock próbuje wyszarpnąć nadgarstek z jego uścisku. – Wprawdzie twoje życie byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdyby nasze relacje były bardziej ograniczone.

John zaczyna się martwić, że Sherlock zdoła mu odebrać rękę, a wtedy zniknie w swojej sypialni i – we wszystkich aspektach, które naprawdę się liczą – z życia Johna. A ponieważ sama myśl jest nieznośna, John wyciąga drugą rękę i przykrywa nią dłoń Sherlocka.

\- Wiem, ale ja myślę, że... że moglibyśmy spróbować. – John wpatruje się w ręce splecione na stoliku i próbuje uspokoić szalejące tętno, czując, jak krew pulsuje mu na szyi, a skóra pokrywa się gęsią skórką. – Ty też tak uważasz, prawda? – Podnosi wzrok na Sherlocka.

Po raz kolejny uderza go to, jak nie z tego świata wydaje się czasem Sherlock. Niemożliwe do odczytania oczy, twarz bez wyrazu, proporcje ciała, które sprawiają wrażenie, że pod skórą nie może kryć się prawdziwy ludzki szkielet. Do Johna nagle w pełni dociera perspektywa życia z tym nieodgadnionym facetem, ignorującym większość jego pytań i zapełniającym lodówkę odciętymi głowami – zamiast założenia rodziny z jakąś roześmianą, atrakcyjną kobietą. I raptem John wcale nie jest taki pewien, czy rzeczywiście tego chce.

\- Ja... nie mam doświadczenia w tej materii. – Sherlock mówi głosem tak cichym, że właściwie jest to już szept. – Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz. Nie mam prostego charakteru, a nie stanę się inną osobą. Mogę zagwarantować, że twoje potrzeby emocjonalne nie będą zaspokajane.

\- Cóż, ja nienawidzę rozmów o uczuciach i od całej tej dyskusji zaraz dostanę wysypki, więc w tym się zgadzamy – odpowiada John. – Ale gdybyśmy byli... no wiesz... parą. Co by to oznaczało w praktyce?

\- Mówisz o seksie, prawda? – Sherlock patrzy na niego ostrożnie, ale nie wydaje się znudzony ani spanikowany.

John kiwa głową.

\- Wybacz, ale jestem facetem. Seks to dla mnie ważna sprawa. Ja tylko... słuchaj, powiedzmy to wprost, wiem że zrobię dla ciebie cokolwiek, okej? Więc wszystkie te związkowe sprawy, żaden problem. Ale muszę wiedzieć z góry, jak to sobie wyobrażasz.

Sherlock wzdycha, przewracając lekko oczami.

\- Cóż, ja też jestem facetem, więc tak. Czerpię przyjemność z kontaktów seksualnych. – Prawidłowo interpretuje zdziwioną minę Johna i dodaje – Owszem, uprawiałem w życiu seks. Więcej niż kilka razy, choć na pewno nie w takiej ilości, co ty. I tak, czerpię z niego przyjemność, mimo że przez większość czasu wybieram abstynencję. Seks mimo wszystko najczęściej przysparza problemów, z takiego czy innego względu.

To wszystko brzmi dość logicznie, ale...

\- A co ze związkami? Miałeś kiedyś chłopaka? Albo dziewczynę, kogokolwiek? – Usta Sherlocka układają się na to pytanie w coś, co niemal przypomina uśmiech.

\- Ach, teraz zadajesz właściwe pytania. Nie, nigdy nie zaangażowałem się w żaden poważny związek.

\- A w jakiś niepoważny? – pyta John z nadzieją. Sherlock parska śmiechem.

\- Również nie. Okazjonalnie zdarzało się, że druga strona angażowała się zbyt mocno. – Sherlock przekrzywia głowę, patrząc na Johna z uwagą.

Nic z jego słów ani odrobinę nie przypomina tego, co John chciałby usłyszeć. Nie żeby sam dokładnie wiedział, czego oczekuje, ale jeśli Sherlock nigdy nikogo nie kochał, nigdy nawet nie próbował z nikim się związać... no cóż, to nie brzmi zbyt obiecująco. W zasadzie brzmi, jakby cały ten cholerny pomysł był kompletnie niewykonalny.

Ale z drugiej strony, czy nie robią niewykonalnych rzeczy niemal każdego dnia?

\- A co... ze mną? – wykrztusza John i ma ochotę odgryźć sobie język, kiedy słyszy, jak brzmi jego głos: zduszony, desperacki, nieszczęśliwy. Sherlock uwalnia dłoń z jego uścisku i tym razem John nie próbuje go powstrzymywać. Sherlock wstaje z fotela, a John wpatruje się w swoje ręce rozciągnięte na stoliku, sięgające po kogoś, kogo nie ma. Jest idiotą. Skąd w ogóle przyszło mu do głowy, że ten plan może wypalić?

Sherlock okrąża stolik, podchodzi do jego fotela i przyklęka.

\- Jeśli masz zamiar się oświadczyć, odpowiedź brzmi "nie" – mówi stanowczo John, na co Sherlock parska krótko śmiechem.

\- John. – Na przekór sobie John podnosi wzrok na Sherlocka, którego spojrzenie wydaje się niewymownie łagodne. Litość? Wyrzuty sumienia, że pociągnął za sobą Johna w dół króliczej nory, tylko po to, żeby na koniec nie wpuścić go do środka?

Sherlock wyciąga ostrożnie dłoń i kładzie ją na jego udzie.

\- Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić, żeby cię nie odstraszyć, ale jesteś jedyną osobą, do której kiedykolwiek... coś poczułem. Bywałem zaintrygowany innymi ludźmi, rzecz jasna – Irene Adler była nadzwyczajną kobietą – ale nic nie przypominało tego, co czuję w stosunku do ciebie.

\- Ale ja nadal nie wiem, co to jest – odpowiada ochryple John. Dotyk Sherlocka jest lekki jak piórko, a spodnie Johna uszyto z dość grubego dżinsu, a jednak ma wrażenie, jakby Sherlock wypalał mu dziury w skórze. Czuje ściskanie w gardle i w żołądku. Ta chwila jest zbyt ciężka, zbyt istotna.

\- I sądzisz, że ja wiem? – pyta Sherlock. – Nie dotyczy mnie ten sam absurdalny sentyment, któremu ulegają zwykli ludzie. Nie mam pojęcia czy to, co czuję do ciebie jest normalne, zrozumiałe czy nawet akceptowalne społecznie.

\- Spróbuj? – Brzmi to niemal błagalnie. – Proszę, Sherlock. Muszę wiedzieć. Muszę wiedzieć... cokolwiek.

Sherlock bierze głęboki wdech, powoli wypuszcza powietrze. Mocniej opiera rękę na nodze Johna, zaciska zęby.

\- Ostatnio twoje ciągłe towarzystwo stało się dla mnie koniecznością, bo nawet w części nie zależy mi na uznaniu innych ludzi tak, jak na twoim. – Sherlock mówi to przez zaciśnięte zęby i z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby sprawiało mu ból. Do Johna natychmiast dociera, że zadanie tego pytania było błędem i że to z pewnością nie będzie ten rodzaj związku, w którym główną rolę pełni wzajemne wyznawanie sobie miłości. I właściwie czuje dzięki temu lekką ulgę.

\- Okej, okej. – Po krótkim wahaniu wyciąga dłoń i przeczesuje palcami włosy Sherlocka, który nie protestuje, więc John nie przerywa. Może uspokoi to przynajmniej jednego z nich. – To nie ma większego znaczenia, chyba. Chcę się tylko upewnić, czy naprawdę tego chcesz. Nadal możemy się przyjaźnić. Tylko przyjaźnić. Wiem, że generalnie uważasz te rzeczy za męczące i nudne, więc po prostu chcę jakiegoś dowodu na to, że naprawdę chcesz ze mną być.

Sherlock spogląda na niego z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Jestem trzydziestoparolatkiem, który nigdy dotąd nie zaangażował się w żaden związek bliższy niż przelotna znajomość. Tak, John. Ja nie tylko chcę z tobą być, ja już z tobą byłem. Na każdy sposób, na jaki się dało.

John dopiero teraz rozumie swój błąd. Przez cały czas próbował wcisnąć ich do swojej własnej szuflady opatrzonej etykietą "związek" – a przecież w ich wypadku nic podobnego nie mogło zdać egzaminu. Sherlock nie przestanie raptem ignorować go przez całe dnie, kiedy akurat ma taki humor, ani kwestionować jego inteligencji. A John nie będzie przynosił Sherlockowi kwiatów ani nie przestanie go strofować za bycie gruboskórnym draniem.

Ale Sherlockowi zależy na nim bardziej, niż na kimkolwiek innym. A John nie pamięta, żeby czuł kiedyś coś równie intensywnego do drugiej osoby. No i całowanie było rewelacyjne. Na początek to chyba wystarczy?

Uśmiecha się i przykłada dłoń do twarzy Sherlocka. Sherlock patrzy na niego z zaskoczeniem, a John pochyla się, żeby go pocałować. Po krótkiej chwili Sherlock podrywa Johna z fotela i przyciąga do siebie.

\- Chryste – mówi John, odchylając głowę, żeby złapać oddech. Sherlock wydaje z siebie poirytowany odgłos i szarpie go za rękaw.

\- Dość gadania! – mówi. – Nie znoszę się powtarzać.

John zaczyna się śmiać i Sherlock dołącza do niego po chwili; uspokajają się i całują dalej, a John myśli jeszcze że, tak naprawdę, niewiele się między nimi zmieniło.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilog**

To naprawdę dziwne uczucie, kiedy ludzie, z którymi miało się kiedyś tak wiele wspólnego stają się nagle zupełnie obcy. John rozgląda się po twarzach sześciu "kumpli" z drużyny rugby, z którymi w zasadzie nie widywał się od zakończenia uniwersytetu i zastanawia, jak kiedykolwiek mógł się w ich towarzystwie dobrze czuć.

\- Strasznie cichy dzisiaj jesteś, Johnny. – Facet imieniem Matt przyjaźnie trąca Johna ramieniem, którego nie powstydziłby się Hulk, prawie strącając go przy tym z krzesła. – Tyle się nie widzieliśmy, a ty nawet nie masz nam nic do powiedzenia?

\- Założę się, że mógłby sporo opowiedzieć, gdyby zechciał – wtrąca Don z porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem, a John nie może sobie przypomnieć, jak je zinterpretować. – Żona pokazała mi twojego bloga, Johnny. Niezłe wariactwa tam wypisujesz. Coś z tego jest prawdą?

\- Wszystko – odpowiada John. Jego głos brzmi dziwnie sztywno i oficjalnie na tle tych dobrodusznych pokrzykiwań. Próbuje przypomnieć sobie dowcipy i żartobliwe obelgi, które kiedyś – jest tego pewien – przychodziły mu z łatwością. – Chociaż "wariactwo" to dobre określenie.

\- Jasne – mówi Don, wyraźnie nie wierząc w ani jedno jego słowo. – A ten cały Sherlock Holmes, on naprawdę...? – Robi jakiś niejasny pijacki gest, a John jest pewien, że nie zrozumiałby go nawet, gdyby wciąż był studentem.

\- Przepraszam? – pyta grzecznie. Matt patrzy na niego wyczekująco, a do Johna dociera, że reszta towarzystwa też się przygląda. No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać.

\- Sherlock też jest niesamowity! – rozlega się głos z drugiego końca stołu. John, zdumiony wyrazem "też", marszczy brwi. Używano w stosunku do niego wielu określeń, ale "niesamowity" nie jest nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce najpopularniejszych.

\- Przeglądałem jego stronę – mówi dalej facet, w którym John ledwie rozpoznaje Richiego, dzieciaka ze zbyt dużą ilością pieniędzy i nigdy tak naprawdę nie pasującego do żadnego towarzystwa. Przypomina sobie mgliście wkręcenie go na kilka meczy rugby – to chyba John go zaprosił. Richie posyła mu zakłopotany uśmiech. – Prawie nic nie zrozumiałem, ale jest całkiem błyskotliwy, co?

John uśmiecha się mimowolnie. Za każdym razem, kiedy ludzie komplementują Sherlocka, czuje się absurdalnie szczęśliwy – bo dzieje się to zdecydowanie zbyt rzadko. No i najczęściej chwalą go psychopatyczni przestępcy. W alarmującej ilości.

\- Owszem, jest błyskotliwy. Arogancki, ale fantastyczny. Nie ma drugiego takiego.

Matt po raz kolejny szturcha go z siłą grożącą pokruszeniem kości.

\- Brzmi, jakbyś się w nim zabujał – mówi, wyraźnie żartując. – Przerzuciłeś się na facetów?

\- Eee... – John mruży oczy, patrząc na szóstkę rozbawionych graczy rugby, z zadowoleniem czekających, aż zacznie zaprzeczać. Mógł się tego spodziewać, naprawdę mógł, ale chyba zdążył zapomnieć, jak to jest być w towarzystwie ludzi, którzy nie uważają duetu "John i Sherlock" za oczywistość. – No cóż, tak jakby...

Za jego plecami rozlega się znajomy baryton.

\- Jeśli to zdanie kończy się jakimkolwiek wariantem słowa "nie", będę doprawdy rozczarowany.

John obraca głowę, patrząc na swojego... kogoś: nie znalazł jeszcze określenia, przez które nie czułby się staro, infantylnie albo gejowsko. No, w każdym razie, za jego plecami stoi Sherlock.

Pod czarny płaszcz włożył niebieską koszulę. Ciemne włosy ma zaskakująco nierozwichrzone, a wargi układają się w lekki uśmiech, na który John odruchowo odpowiada. Na ułamek sekundy zatłoczony pub znika; zostają tylko on i Sherlock, reszta świata staje się absolutnie zbyteczna.

Ale znajomi nadal siedzą obok, więc John odwraca głowę, szczerząc zęby w zakłopotanym uśmiechu. Cała szóstka patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem i niedowierzaniem.

\- Eee. Tak. Poznajcie Sherlocka. Jesteśmy... no tak. – Z całych sił próbuje się nie zarumienić. Nie chodzi o to, że się wstydzi – bo tak nie jest – ale przyznanie się do związku ze współlokatorem płci męskiej po całym życiu zdeklarowanego heteroseksualizmu zawsze prowokuje masę pytań, na które John nie ma szczególnej ochoty odpowiadać.

Sherlock przygląda się przez moment, po czym mówi:

\- W porządku. Pozostawię cię teraz na pastwę tego niedowierzania i utajonej homofobii, i pójdę zamówić sobie drinka. – Po czym oddala się w stronę baru, nawet nie pytając Johna, czy coś mu przynieść.

Zapada cisza, która zdaje się trwać jakieś trzy tysiąclecia. John usiłuje nie zastanawiać się, o czym myślą jego koledzy, mając nadzieję, że nie skończy się to barową bójką.

\- O rany – odzywa się wreszcie Tom. – Nie jest dla ciebie za elegancki?

Napięta atmosfera pęka z niemal słyszalnym trzaskiem i, tak po prostu, całe towarzystwo wybucha śmiechem.

\- To przykrywka – dyszy John, szczerząc się tak mocno, że aż boli go szczęka. – Powinieneś zobaczyć, jak się zachowuje w domu. Trzyma w lodówce zwło... zwłoki. Znaczy nie takie, które sam zabije. Takie z kostnicy. – Wbite w niego spojrzenia są tak cudownie przerażone – no naprawdę, musi częściej rozmawiać o Sherlocku z ludźmi, którzy go nie znają – że znowu zaczyna pokładać się ze śmiechu.

\- Chyba się popsuł – mówi Matt do Dona, szczerze zmartwionym głosem. John wykrztusza zaprzeczenie, które nikogo nie przekonuje.

\- Ale tak serio, John – zaczyna Don, na tyle poważnym tonem, że John uspokaja wreszcie atak śmiechu. – Co to w ogóle... To znaczy, czy ty naprawdę... – Don kręci głową z osłupieniem. – Kiedy ty się zamieniłeś w geja?

To by była ta utajona homofobia. John zaciska zęby i usiłuje nie być urażony faktem, że Don patrzy na niego jak na nosiciela jakiejś zakaźnej choroby.

\- Nie zamieniłem. – Jeszcze kilka lat temu z przyzwoitości i poczucia społecznego obowiązku dołączyłby do tych słów długie wyjaśnienie. Ale jeszcze kilka lat temu nie zastrzelił ani jednego seryjnego mordercy ani nie siedział w pałacu Buckingham z przyjacielem owiniętym w prześcieradło. Więc nie dodaje nic, czekając, jak zareagują na jego słowa.

\- No to o co w tym chodzi? Udajesz? – pyta mężczyzna, którego John pamięta jeszcze gorzej niż Richiego. Andy, tak chyba ma na imię.

Kręci głową.

\- Nie udaję. Ale to działa tylko z nim. On jest... – John wzdycha, mając nadzieję, że brzmi jak zakochana po uszy nastolatka. Bierze łyk piwa. – Trudno to wyjaśnić. On jest takim rodzajem osoby, dla której można zrobić wyjątek.

Rozgląda się po znajomych twarzach i dociera do niego, że żaden z kumpli nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi. Możliwe zresztą, że John też nie.

\- Wyjaśniałeś fenomen mojego uroku osobistego, mam rację? Ach, oczywiście. – Sherlock pojawia się u jego boku i zajmuje jedno z krzeseł. Przy stole zastawionym butelkami szklanka whisky w jego dłoni wygląda dziwacznie, ale John nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić Sherlocka pijącego piwo. Z tymi pełnymi ustami na szyjce butelki... No nie, tylko nie teraz.

\- Żebym mógł rozmawiać o twoim uroku osobistym, musiałbyś go najpierw mieć. Straciłem wszelkie złudzenia co do jego istnienia, jak mi oblałeś laptopa kwasem. – Cięty humor, azyl dla uczuciowo nieporadnych.

Sherlock przewraca oczami.

\- Dostałeś nowego. A to był eksperyment naukowy, John. Wyższy cel.

\- Tak, bardzo dziękuję, kupiłeś mi – czy raczej Mycroft – komputer, którego nawet nie umiem używać.

\- Powszechnie wiadomo, że sprzęt Apple jest przyjaźniejszy użytkownikowi niż pecety. To nie moja wina, że jesteś antytalenciem technologicznym, John.

\- Kwas. Komputer. Twoja wina.

\- Ee... cześć Sherlock – przerywa im niepewnie Tom. John i Sherlock mrugają, po czym odwracają głowy do reszty towarzystwa, przypominając sobie o jego istnieniu.

\- Witam – odpowiada Sherlock, tonem tak zbliżonym do uprzejmego, że prawie robi wrażenie na Johnie. Po czym mruży oczy, a John od razu rozpoznaje ten wyraz twarzy i kopie go w kostkę, nad stołem z niewinną miną pociągając łyk piwa.

Sherlock patrzy na niego z urazą, ale John specjalnie omija go wzrokiem. Sherlock wzdycha z irytacją.

\- Niech będzie, nie przeanalizuję żadnego z twoich... _przyjaciół_. Będę tutaj siedział cicho i grzecznie. – Krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i wlepia wzrok w przestrzeń z tak urażonym wyrazem twarzy, że John znowu czuje rozpaczliwą potrzebę wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

\- Wybaczcie, jest trochę niemożliwy. – Nie może powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu i nie wie, co ma powiedzieć znajomym. Gdyby był tutaj Lestrade albo Molly, albo, cholera, nawet Donovan, zrozumieliby natychmiast. Ale teraz patrzy na niego sześć par skonsternowanych i na wpół obrażonych oczu, mówiących mu bardzo wyraźnie, że ich właściciele nie mają pojęcia co się dzieje i wcale nie są z tego powodu zadowoleni.

O wilku mowa.

\- John! Sherlock! – Przy ich stoliku pojawia się rozradowany Lestrade, wystarczająco wstawiony, żeby być rozmownym i bardzo zadowolonym z życia. Podnosi dłoń, którą ma zamiar poklepać ramię Sherlocka, ale na widok miny detektywa rezygnuje i opuszcza ją w dół. – Przyszedłem tu z paroma kumplami ze starej drużyny, a wy?

\- My też – odpowiada John, czując ulgę na widok znajomej twarzy. Lestrade widzi ich razem i rozumie – nawet, jeśli nie zawsze pochwala. John nie uświadamiał sobie dotąd, jak bardzo do tego przywykł.

Inspektor unosi w górę posiwiałą brew.

\- Serio? Nigdy nie brałem Sherlocka za wielbiciela sportu.

\- Co? Nie, nie, to moi kumple. Z uniwerku. – John macha w ich stronę ręką i całe towarzystwo mamrocze pod nosem powitania.

\- Ach, rozumiem. – Lestrade kiwa w ich stronę głową, taksując ich spojrzeniem. – Miło wiedzieć, że podejmujesz jakiś towarzyski wysiłek – mówi do Sherlocka.

\- Odwal się – odpowiada Sherlock. John znowu kopie go w kostkę, chociaż Lestrade w ogóle nie wygląda na urażonego.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – kontynuuje, zerkając przelotnie na Johna. – John to dobry facet. A ty, no cóż...

\- A ja nie? – podsuwa Sherlock. Lestrade ma wystarczająco przyzwoitości, żeby się skrzywić.

\- Hej, Greg, wszystko w porządku – mówi John, czując że powinien coś wtrącić.

\- Wiem – mruczy Lestrade. Wsuwa dłonie do kieszeni spodni, wyglądając na speszonego. – Nie chodziło mi... No wiesz, wszyscy widzimy, jacy razem jesteście, no nie? Chcę się tylko upewnić, że dobrze się wam, to znaczy... o Jezu, nie, nie o to mi chodziło! – Robi tak przerażoną minę, że John nie może powstrzymać śmiechu, nawet w obliczu takiego upokorzenia. W życiu nie rozmawiałby na temat swojego życia seksualnego z Lestradem, a co dopiero z kumplami z drużyny.

\- Idź już – mówi Sherlock i Lestrade czmycha do swojego stolika.

Sherlock wbija wzrok w kolana, wzdycha i przesuwa dłonią po włosach, targając ułożone loki. Podnosi spojrzenie i John z zaskoczeniem widzi w jego oczach coś bardzo przypominającego smutek.

\- Wybacz – mówi tym oficjalnym tonem, którego używa zawsze, kiedy zaczyna wycofywać się gdzieś w głąb siebie, a John musi z całej siły tłumić potrzebę fizycznego przyciągnięcia go z powrotem. Są razem od sześciu miesięcy i zdążył się nauczyć, że musi na to pozwalać i Sherlock sam do niego wróci – co nie znaczy, że zaczął to lubić. – Zobaczymy się w domu – dodaje detektyw niemal pytającym tonem.

\- Hej. – John przestaje się powstrzymywać i wyciąga rękę, łapiąc Sherlocka za chudy nadgarstek, bo tylko to może – a w sumie nawet powinien – zrobić. I dlatego, że John zawsze, nawet kiedy Sherlock jest nieznośny, lubi jego obecność. – Nie musisz wychodzić.

Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka się nie zmienia, ale John dostrzega, że jego wzrok odrobinę łagodnieje.

\- Psuję atmosferę. Poza tym mam wrażenie, że planowaliście coś w rodzaju męskiego wieczoru.

\- A ty nie jesteś facetem? Poza tym zawsze psujesz atmosferę – zauważa John. – Zostań.

\- No właśnie, daj spokój, zostań z nami – odzywa się Richie. John odwraca z zaskoczeniem głowę – a właściwie nie tylko on, ale wszyscy przy stoliku, włącznie z Sherlockiem. Richie robi się czerwony i momentalnie traci zdolność wyrażania się z sensem. – To znaczy... no, nie wydajesz się taki zły... i, no wiesz, John mówi, że jesteś super... a poza tym patrzycie na siebie jak, no...

John czuje, jak Sherlock przestaje błądzić myślami gdzieś w przestrzeni i wraca na ziemię, więc puszcza jego nadgarstek. Dostrzega zmrużone oczy detektywa i ma nadzieję, że Richie nie pożałuje swoich słów za bardzo.

\- Patrzymy na siebie jak co? – Sherlock przekrzywia głowę.

\- Ja... jakby nie istniał nikt poza wami – wydusza z siebie Richie, wyglądając na upokorzonego. Zawstydzająca słodycz tego oświadczenia boli nawet Johna. Bóg jeden wie, jak Sherlock...

\- Po zakończeniu uniwersytetu odniosłeś wybitny sukces w informatyce. Mimo to najczęściej zatajasz tę informację, ponieważ nie chcesz, żeby ludzie w twoim towarzystwie czuli się niezręcznie, teraz, kiedy już zdobyłeś fortunę i sukces. Zawiść jest nieprzyjemna, ale przede wszystkim chcesz uniknąć tego, żeby twoim znajomym było przykro, ponieważ masz niespotykanie przyzwoity i skromny charakter. I jesteś romantykiem, rzecz jasna, otacza cię spora ilość niezwykle atrakcyjnych kobiet, jednak nie wchodzisz w poważniejsze związki, ponieważ obawiasz się, że twój status finansowy i społeczny interesuje je bardziej niż osobowość, w znacznej części ukryta pod fobią społeczną. Sądząc po czułości, z jaką mówisz o Johnie jesteś, albo raczej byłeś, jego wielbicielem. Zakładam, że w którymś momencie życia zrobił dla ciebie coś miłego, o czym zresztą nawet nie pamięta.

Po przemowie Sherlocka zapada krótka, pełna oszołomienia cisza. John ukradkiem sprawdza na etykiecie zawartość alkoholu w swoim piwie.

\- Ja... wow – mówi Richie z osłupieniem. – Nie mam pojęcia, skąd to wszystko wiesz, ale... wow.

\- A zatem? – nalega Sherlock.

\- A zatem co? – pyta Richie, nadal skonsternowany. Sherlock przewraca oczami.

\- To oczywiste. Chcę wiedzieć, co takiego zrobił dla ciebie John. Miałem nadzieję na jakieś interesujące anegdoty, ale jesteście wybitnie małomówni. To prawdopodobnie moja wina, ale cóż mogę poradzić.

\- Sherlock! – karci go John, uśmiechając się do Richiego przepraszająco. – Jestem pewien, że nic dla niego nie zrobiłem, a nawet jeśli, nie możesz tak po prostu zażądać, żeby ci powiedział.

Sherlock patrzy na niego spode łba z miną, którą John chyba najmniej lubi – jakby zastanawiał się, jakim cudem John jest w stanie samodzielnie funkcjonować.

\- Oczywiście że mogę. To ma związek z tobą.

\- No to co?

\- Należy do mnie.

John nadal próbuje przetrawić to zdecydowanie niepokojące oświadczenie, kiedy odzywa się Richie.

\- To nic takiego, naprawdę. John był pierwszym facetem na uniwerku, który zakumplował się ze mną tak po prostu, nie z litości ani dlatego, że miałem bogatych rodziców. Polubił mnie, tak zwyczajnie. – John czuje lekki ucisk w piersi, nie tylko dlatego, że sytuacja jest krępująca dla obu stron, ale przede wszystkim żałuje, że nie wiedział wcześniej, ile jego przyjaźń znaczyła dla Richiego. Byłby wtedy milszy, być może. Albo przynajmniej lepiej by go zapamiętał.

\- Ach. – Usta Sherlocka układają się w lekki uśmiech. – Tak. John jest w tym dobry. – John odpowiada na uśmiech, chociaż nie ma pewności, w czym jest taki znowu dobry. Bo nie może chodzić o zawieranie przyjaźni – ostatnio jest na to zdecydowanie zbyt niecierpliwy i rozdrażniony – ale Sherlockowi chyba nie całkiem o to chodziło.

\- Nie miałem o niczym pojęcia, Richie! – odzywa się Matt, wyglądając, jakby był pod wrażeniem. – Mogłeś nam powiedzieć. Albo przynajmniej przedstawić któreś z tych niezwykle atrakcyjnych kobiet. – Mruga porozumiewawczo i Richie śmieje się niepewnie.

Zainteresowanie towarzystwa, ku uldze Johna, kieruje się na Richiego. John wsuwa dłoń pod stół i opiera ją na kolanie Sherlocka. Okazywanie uczuć w miejscach publicznych nadal wydaje mu się nieco dziwne.

Sherlock wzdryga się lekko, ale nie odsuwa. Posyła Johnowi to pytające spojrzenie, jakby chciał się dowiedzieć, czy ma kłopoty, czy nie. Johnowi robi się przykro, bo chociaż Sherlock przez większość czasu zachowuje się naprawdę okropnie, to jednak John nie cierpi świadomości, że przyjaciel przez życie idzie z przekonaniem, że powinien przepraszać za samo swoje istnienie.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś – mówi półgłosem i Sherlock uśmiecha się niepewnie.

\- Obawiam się, że niespecjalnie poprawiłem atmosferę – odpowiada z lekką ironią. John wzrusza ramionami.

\- Przed twoim przyjściem wcale nie było lepiej. Chyba już zapomniałem, jak to jest być normalnym. – Robi głupią minę i dopiero wtedy orientuje się, że Sherlock przestał się uśmiechać.

\- Przepraszam – odpowiada sztywno Sherlock. – Wiem, że przeze mnie niektóre rzeczy przychodzą ci teraz z trudem.

\- Co? – John przestaje już cokolwiek rozumieć. Miał wrażenie, że dobrze się razem bawią, a raptem Sherlock znowu wydaje się przybity, a John nie ma bladego pojęcia, co znowu zrobił. Wpada mu do głowy nieprzyjemna myśl.

\- Sherlock. Hej, Sherlock! Wiesz, że niczego nie żałuję, prawda? – Sherlock nie wygląda na przekonanego i John klnie pod nosem. – Naprawdę tak myślisz. Rany boskie, Sherlock, nie żałowałem nigdy ani jednej pieprzonej rzeczy ani przez chwilę, nawet kiedy stałem owinięty materiałami wybuchowymi. To jest... Sherlock, jestem z tobą szczęśliwy. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że dość kiepsko wyszedłeś na tej transakcji – mamrocze Sherlock, bardziej w stronę szklanki whisky niż Johna.

John patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, zastanawiając się, kiedy Sherlock zaczął myśleć, że nie jest dla niego wystarczająco dobry.

Prawda, ich relacje niezbyt się zmieniły od czasu pierwszego pocałunku, ale Johnowi to bynajmniej nie przeszkadza. Lubi swój niebezpieczny tryb życia i te krótkie chwile wytchnienia w "normalnej" pracy, i wieczory spędzane na oglądaniu z Sherlockiem kiepskiej telewizji.

Cieszy go także to, że częściej uprawiają seks – nawet, jeśli z początku było dziwacznie i bardziej niż krępująco. Czasem nadal jest: popycha Sherlocka na materac i nagle zamiera, oszołomiony faktem, że on, John, ze swoją krępą sylwetką i jednodniowym zarostem właśnie dotyka i całuje faceta, faceta, z gładkim torsem i przewyższającego go wzrostem o jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów. Kiedy tak się dzieje, bierze kilka głębokich oddechów, odsuwa od siebie myśli co ja wyprawiam no naprawdę jak to się do cholery stało i znowu może żeby zrobić krok do przodu i ostrożnie oprzeć rękę na ciepłej skórze Sherlocka. Kiedy już to zrobi, zawsze czuje się lepiej, a dotyk Sherlocka przypomina mu, że nie jest w tym wszystkim sam.

Nie przeszkadza mu, że poza domem właściwie nie okazują sobie czułości, chociaż teraz nie wie nawet, który z nich zdecydował o tym pierwszy. Momentami irytuje się, że przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu nie ma pojęcia, o czym Sherlock myśli, ale cóż, ostatecznie są dwoma zamkniętymi w sobie Anglikami, żadna niespodzianka. Chociaż czasem rzeczywiście ma wrażenie, jakby bez przerwy oscylowali między byciem przyjaciółmi a kochankami, nigdy nie lądując ostatecznie po żadnej ze stron.

Może jednak jego poprzednie partnerki miały rację.

\- Hej, jesteś i mózgiem, i urodą tego związku – żartuje John (chociaż to niezbyt udany dowcip, jako że w większości mówi prawdę). – Więc jeśli ktoś wyszedł na tej _transakcji_ kiepsko, to raczej ty.

Sherlock przewraca oczami i podnosi się z krzesła.

\- Dobranoc, John. – Po czym, powiewając czarnym płaszczem, obraca się na pięcie i wychodzi z pubu, zostawiając Johna samego.

\- Ej! – woła Tom z drugiego końca stołu. John obraca głowę, przypominając sobie o obecności znajomych. – Gdzie lezie twój facet?

\- Do domu – odpowiada John. Zastanawia się, jak mógłby zapewnić znajomych, że wcale się nie pokłócili (bo się nie pokłócili, chyba), ale nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy.

\- Och, okej – mówi Tom, patrząc na uchylone drzwi, które zostawił za sobą Sherlock. – No cóż, pamiętaj, żeby go przyprowadzić następnym razem. Jest eee... interesujący.

\- Dzięki. – John próbuje posłać Tomowi szczery i pełen wdzięczności uśmiech. Bo Tom jest naprawdę miły, chociaż wcale nie musi, i John naprawdę to docenia. Tyle że, jak zwykle, John bardziej niż resztą świata przejmuje się tym, co się dzieje w głowie Sherlocka.

\- Hej, John. – Richie pojawia się u jego boku z zakłopotaną miną, która wydaje się już u niego normalna. – Czy to jest... ee... patrz, spójrz na mój telefon.

John zerka na wyświetloną na komórce Richiego wiadomość.

22.22: _Poprzedni SMS zawiera numer telefonu lekarki imieniem Emma. Jest równie atrakcyjna, co niezainteresowana statusem społecznym partnera, sądząc po jej wcześniejszym zainteresowaniu Johnem. Rzecz jasna nie jest w pełni stabilna emocjonalnie, ale ufam, że wasze cechy charakteru dobrze się uzupełnią. Jeśli nic z tego nie wyjdzie, nie skarż się. Jeśli wyjdzie, nie dziękuj. SH_

\- Ee... tak – wykrztusza z siebie John. – Tak, to Sherlock. Rany boskie... wierzyć mi się nie chce, że zapamiętał numer Emmy.

\- Czy to jest naprawdę... – Richie wydaje się tak skonsternowany, że John postanawia się nad nim zlitować.

\- Nigdy nie byłem z nią na prawdziwej randce, ale trochę rozmawialiśmy. Jest urocza, naprawdę myślę że się polubicie. Zadzwoń do niej. Powiedz, że dostałeś numer od Johna Watsona. Za to proponuję powstrzymać się od gadania o Sherlocku przynajmniej do trzeciej randki.

\- Poważnie? – Richie zaciska mocniej palce na telefonie, a John uświadamia sobie z lekkim rozbawieniem, że facet będzie od teraz brał słowa Sherlocka za święte. – Cudownie, dzięki!

John wzrusza ramionami.

\- Przecież to nie ja. – Dziwne. Prawie tak, jakby Sherlock chciał się Richiemu za coś odwdzięczyć...

Ach.

\- Przepraszam was, muszę... Dobranoc wszystkim! Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć. – John zrywa się z krzesła i biegnie do wyjścia, ignorując zdumione spojrzenia znajomych. Zatrzymuje się tuż za progiem i rozgląda na boki. Jest! Wysoka, ciemna postać, która właśnie wsuwa telefon do kieszeni płaszcza, oddalając się pospiesznie.

\- Sherlock! Sherlock! – Postać nie zatrzymuje się. John zrywa się do biegu, ignorując rwący ból w nodze (albo znowu to cholerne PTSD, albo za bardzo się ostatnio rozleniwił z ćwiczeniami) i wreszcie dopada Sherlocka. Zatrzymuje się i pochyla, opierając dłońmi o kolana i próbując uspokoić oddech.

\- O co chodzi, John? – Sherlock nie wydaje się ani rozzłoszczony, ani szczególnie zachwycony. Lekko zirytowany, być może.

\- Ko... kocham... kocham cię – wykrztusza John. Odrobinę żałuje, że nie postanowił powiedzieć tego po raz pierwszy, kiedy nie był akurat zdyszany od biegu, z oddechem świszczącym boleśnie w gardle. – Przepraszam że... nie powiedziałem... wcześniej. Myślałem że... wiesz. Albo... że ci się nie spodoba. Ale ci się podobało, prawda? To, co powiedział Richie? A ja nigdy ci nie mówiłem niczego w tym stylu... Nieważne. Kocham cię. Potrzebuję cię. – Stwierdza, że skoro doszedł do tego etapu, równie dobrze może pójść na całość. – Czasem myślę, że... jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.

Podnosi wzrok na Sherlocka, który patrzy na niego z zaskoczoną miną. John ma nadzieję, że dokonał prawidłowej pieprzonej dedukcji, bo w przeciwnym razie ta sytuacja okaże się bardzo upokarzająca.

Sherlock milczy przez długi czas – trochę zbyt długi – właściwie całą wieczność – po czym mówi łagodnie:

\- Idiom.

I, po raz kolejny, Sherlock udowodnił że umie powiedzieć ostatnią rzecz, której John mógłby się spodziewać.

\- Co...?

\- Twoje zdanie. "Stworzeni dla siebie". Idiom. Całkowicie zależny od wychowania i doświadczeń kulturowych, które, nawet jeśli podobne, u każdej jednostki odrobinę się różnią. Bardzo nieprecyzyjne. Żadnego prawdziwego, konkretnego znaczenia.

\- Och. – John patrzy na chodnik, naprawdę nie mając pojęcia, jak powinien to zrozumieć.

\- Co oznacza – kontynuuje Sherlock, sprawiając wrażenie lekko sfrustrowanego – że powinieneś mi to wyjaśnić.

\- Och! – John podnosi na niego zdumione spojrzenie i uświadamia sobie, że Sherlock musiał się w niego wpatrywać już od dłuższej chwili.

Po raz kolejny uderza go, jak rozpaczliwie tęskni za tymi momentami, kiedy Sherlock patrzy wyłącznie na niego, tym przenikliwym i bystrym spojrzeniem, skupionym tak, jakby John był absolutnie wart jego cennego czasu. Przypuszczalnie nie jest to najzdrowszy sposób myślenia o swoim partnerze/facecie/współlokatorze, ale z drugiej strony, trzymanie przy sobie nielegalnej broni i tropienie uzbrojonych przemytników też nie, a Johnowi jakoś to nie przeszkadza.

Sherlock wciąż się przygląda. John przełyka ślinę, mając nadzieję, że przyjdzie mu do głowy cokolwiek, co byłoby w stanie zrekompensować Sherlockowi sześć miesięcy błogiego zbywania wszystkich podobnych tematów milczeniem. Zrobił głupio, naprawdę głupio, a to on miał być tą bardziej doświadczoną i dojrzałą emocjonalnie stroną. Chryste, jego byłe partnerki nie myliły się ani na jotę, prawda? John ma wrażenie, jakby musiał teraz dać z siebie wszystko, bo jest im to winny.

Prostuje się ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- To znaczy... - Waha się przez chwilę. – To znaczy, że nie byłem szczęśliwy, dopóki cię nie poznałem. I że nie byłbym teraz szczęśliwy, gdybym cię nie poznał. Ja nawet... Chryste, kto by się w ogóle domyślił, że powinien się rozglądać za takim wariatem jak ty? Ale nigdy wcześniej nie czułem do nikogo nic podobnego. Nigdy sobie nawet nie wyobrażałem, że tak można. To najbardziej uciążliwa i czasochłonna rzecz na świecie i prędzej bym zginął, niż z tego zrezygnował. A zresztą prawie już zginąłem, skoro przy tym jesteśmy. – Przełyka ślinę.

Sherlock nadal na niego patrzy i John rozumie, że nie może teraz przerwać. Bo spędził ostatnie miesiące – cholera, cale lata – na przemilczaniu rzeczy, które powinny zostać powiedziane głośno. Poza tym John chce, żeby Sherlock był wreszcie szczęśliwy, skoro przez ostatnie trzydzieści parę lat udawało mu się tego szczęścia konsekwentnie unikać.

\- I musimy być dla siebie stworzeni, bo Bóg jeden wie, kto inny uważałby za ujmujące to, że bez przerwy zmieniasz mi hasło na laptopie i wydaje ci się, że uznam to za fajną zagadkę, mimo że jeszcze ani razu nie udało mi się zgadnąć i zawsze musisz mi w końcu mówić. – Bierze wdech. – A skoro przy tym jesteśmy, przestań to robić.

\- Nigdy – odpowiada Sherlock, ale kącik jego ust zaczyna się unosić w uśmiechu.

\- No więc... tak. To tyle, tak naprawdę. Kocham cię. Uwielbiam ścigać z tobą przestępców, robić dla ciebie herbatę i krzyczeć za wsadzanie ludzkich żeber do wanny. I od tej pory będę do ciebie używał wszystkich możliwych idiomów – dodaje, nie mogąc powstrzymać rozczulonego uśmiechu. – A potem będę je wyjaśniał.

No i może właśnie takie jest prawdziwe znaczenie tego wszystkiego, myśli John. Znalezienie kogoś, kto absurdalnie uszczęśliwi cię tylko tym, że w sobotni wieczór pojawi się w pubie i przestraszy twoich znajomych.

_Bip!_

23.34: _Upewnię się, że na kolejne urodziny otrzyma pan tomik poezji Tennysona. Proszę uważać na CCTV, doktorze Watson. – Mycroft H._

\- O mój Boże – mamrocze John. Zatacza się do przodu i chowa twarz w ramieniu Sherlocka. – Ty cholero. Śmiejesz się. Czuję.

\- Przepraszam. – Nie brzmi, jakby było mu przykro. – Byłeś bardzo... no cóż. Doceniam to.

\- Tak, jasne – mruczy John, uwieszając się płaszcza Sherlocka, jakby mogło to w czymkolwiek pomóc. – Tylko ty nie jesteś wystarczająco głupi, żeby dać się nagrać na kamerę jak bełkoczesz jak jakiś Romeo.

Sherlock nieruchomieje, ale nie odsuwa się.

\- Zanim cię spotkałem, moje życie było żałosne – mówi wprost, nie siląc się na poetyckość. – Łapałem się wszystkiego, żeby nie zwariować z nudów. A potem poznałem ciebie. Jeden lekarz wojskowy w jakiś sposób dokonał tego, co nie potrafiło nic innego na świecie, może poza zastrzykiem heroiny. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem, że chcę, żeby ktoś mnie lubił. I ty mnie polubiłeś, tak po prostu. A potem mnie... pokochałeś.

John uświadamia sobie, że jest mu niedorzecznie ciężko wykrztusić słowo. Nigdy w życiu by tego nie zaczął, gdyby wiedział, że istnieje najmniejsze ryzyko, że może się rozpłakać, na środku ulicy i na oczach Mycrofta gapiącego się za pośrednictwem kamer.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że heroina może odwzajemnić miłość.

\- Zależy, z czym ją zmieszasz – mruczy Sherlock w jego włosy, a John parska śmiechem.

\- Jesteśmy nienormalni, prawda?

\- Tak podejrzewam. Ale przynajmniej jesteśmy nienormalni razem.

I, tak właściwie – przecież o to w tym wszystkim chodzi.

**KONIEC**


End file.
